Seis Caminos de Fairy Tail
by SeisCaminosRikudoo
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke han dejado de existir en el mundo Shinobi y son enviados por alguna razón al universo de Fairy Tail en donde se encontrarán con nuevas aventuras y peligros, así como amistades nuevas e inclusive la persona con la que pasarán el resto de sus vidas...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes usados en este fanfic me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Aquí de nuevo con el Fanfic, una disculpa enorme para aquellos que** **habían** **estado siguiendo esta historia ya que la elimine por razones meramente privadas.**

 **Este fanfic** **será** **lo mismo que en el pasado, los vestuarios y apariencias de los personajes los** **eligen** **ustedes, yo solo lo** **describiré** **de la manera en la que yo me lo imagino, ustedes pueden hacer caso omiso y en caso de que quieran hacer caso en los vestuarios que usare para la historia, dejare links a imagenes para vean de alguna manera como se ven los personajes. En este capítulo Naruto y Sasuke toman la apariencia misma que en la saga Sasuke Shinen del anime.**

 **El intro es de la novela escrita Sasuke Shinden, si no la han leído los invito a que la lean ya que revela muchas cosas sobre la vida que lleva Sasuke después de la guerra, esa parte no fue escrita por mi.**

 **Por favor, comenten que tal les parecio el capitulo ya que me da un poco de esperanza ver que es agrada,también cabe decir que hace mucho que no escribo nada y siento que estoy oxidado por lo tanto quiero ver si les agrada como estoy describiendo las cosas o no, pueden comentar desde sus opiniones hasta sus sugerencias (Sus quejas pueden mandarlas por inbox).**

 **IMPORTANTE:**

 **Este sera un Fanfic de dos personajes del universo de Naruto entrando en el universo de Fairy Tail, en donde estaré jugando un poco con los poderes de los personajes haciéndolos parecer en momentos OP o tal vez demasiado débiles, también me saldré en ocasiones del panorama agregando técnicas que en el anime y manga NO POSEÍAN (pero siempre involucradas con sus respectivas fuentes de poder), en pocas palabras no será totalmente canon en cuanto habilidades, etc. Además tendrán que aguantar un poco con mi mala descripción de las cosas ya que me hace falta un poco de practica jeje.**

 **Y sin mas que decir espero que disfruten este fanfic a pesar de los errores ortográficos ya que no había escrito en un buen tiempo (los que conocen esta cuenta sabran cuanto tiempo tengo sin escribir nada). Espero que disfruten este capitulo asi como yo disfruté escribiendo.**

 **Seis Caminos de Fairy Tail**

Éramos niños solos y hambrientos de amor, pero sólo permitíamos el odio. Sabíamos que era el dolor, pero como amigos, hemos cambiado nuestros caminos. Aún más, elegí el camino del aislamiento. Los lazos crean sentimientos acalorados y en ese tiempo, que brillaba como un relámpago, mi propia debilidad fue expuesta a plena luz del día.

Yo me vi empapado a mí mismo en la oscuridad y volteé mi rostro de la luz. El odio tiñó mi corazón de negro. Mi objetivo era vengarme de Itachi, mi hermano que mató a mi familia y clan. Debido a que Itachi fue utilizado como una herramienta para cubrir los pecados de Konoha, mi objetivo fue vengarme de Konoha. Para desencadenar una revolución en este mundo a través de mi propio poder, y para crear un mundo sin culpa, ese era mi propósito. ¡No iba a abandonar ese objetivo!

Me quedé en el camino de mi único amigo. Un ninja que conocía el mismo dolor. Un ninja honesto y directo que no se doblegaba a la verdad. En innumerables ocasiones, he tratado de quitarme de encima ese destino. Y, sin embargo, sin renunciar, sin abandonarme, en el rostro de la muerte inevitable, me tendió la mano. Traté de romper nuestro vínculo, la sola existencia de lo que me llevó a mi soledad. Fui derrotado. Se planificó resolver nuestras disputas, y elegimos el Valle del Fin. Vimos el sol radiante de la mañana y compartimos la sensación de dolor en el pecho y él y yo recordamos con ardientes lágrimas corriendo por nuestras mejillas. Nunca en mi vida olvidaré eso.

Naruto.

Ese es el nombre de este amigo.

\- ¡Lo que quiero es que todos los ninjas puedan cooperar! ¡Incluyéndote, por supuesto! - Es lo que dijo.

Naruto tenía su propio mundo. Yo deseaba su existencia.

Era similar a la calidez que antes me dio mi familia. En este mundo, se me permitió sentir realmente su existencia, la conexión de la familia; el amor. La venganza apoyó mi corazón, al mismo tiempo que destruirlo. El odio, como un veneno que circula el cuerpo, mata a los sentimientos humanos. Así, encendió las llamas de mi corazón.

He puesto a luz un nuevo camino. El camino que desde el pasado conduce al futuro. Pero el camino no es una recta. Este mundo todavía tiene diversos dolores. En mi ojo derecho, el Sharingan, en mi ojo izquierdo, el Rinnegan. Estos ojos una vez fijos en la oscuridad ahora reflejan un futuro.

 ** _Esto es solo un Genjutsu…_**

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban parados en la cima de la montaña Hokage. Ambos contemplaban o mas bien repudiaban el traumatizante paisaje que sus ojos miraban. Sus sueños se desmoronaban al ver como la aldea que juraron proteger con sus vidas había sido completamente barrida de una manera sangrienta por tan solo dos individuos.

Los edificios que alguna vez decoraron la aldea yacían en escombros esparcidos por todo el suelo, los arboles habían sido quemados hasta las cenizas y… la gente… en pocas palabras, fue una masacre. El peligro llego sin aviso alguno, hombres, ancianos, niños y mujeres, sin importar el rango, yacían por las apenas sobrevivientes calles de la aldea. Por el eco, ambos Shinobi aun podían escuchar los lamentos de los padres llorando a sus hijos y de los hijos llorando a sus padres. ¿Por qué no estuvieron ahí? ¿Habrá sido por su culpa? ¿Y si hubieran llegado antes? Estas tres preguntas mortificaban la conciencia de ambos, al mismo tiempo que abrían las antiguas heridas de sus corazones e incluso formaban nuevas.

A lo lejos, cubiertos por el humo del fuego que quemaba la aldea, se pudo distinguir a un par de individuos, cada uno vestía una túnica blanca con cuello de tortuga y manga larga. Uno de ellos era delgado y portaba una especie de velo blanco transparente que era sostenido por dos cuernos en su cabeza. El segundo era de un aspecto más intimidante, su complexión era ancha, mucho mas grande en volumen que su compañero y a diferencia del primero, portaba un peto blanco cubriendo su torso. Ambos poseían el " **Byakugan** " y cargaban en sus cuerpos una cantidad de Chakra abrumadora.

\- Kakashi sensei y los demás ya evacuaron a los sobrevivientes. Ahora tenemos que llevar esta batalla lo mas lejos posible de la aldea – Comentó Sasuke sin dejarse llevar por el dolor que le provocaba aquella escena al mismo tiempo que miraba con odio a dos individuos flotando en el cielo, justo encima de la aldea.

\- Esas túnicas – Naruto cerro su puño derecho como señal del odio y dolor que estaba reteniendo – Ootsutsuki – Terminó Naruto, por fin recordando los distintivos atuendos y características de ese clan.

\- Ootsutsuki – Sasuke cerró su puño con enojo.

\- Si tan solo hubiéramos llegado antes – Dijo Naruto con un tono destrozante de arrepentimiento - ¡Los habríamos salvado a todos! ¡MIERDA! – Exclamó el Uzumaki con dolor.

\- Ustedes son – Sasuke los miró con rabia.

\- Mi nombre es Ootsutsuki Kinshiki, él es mi amo y el líder del clan Ootsutsuki. Ootsutsuki Momoshiki – Hablo el individuo de complexión ancha, dando énfasis al líder de su clan.

\- Lo sabía – Susurró Sasuke recordando – Uno de ellos fue el que intento detenerme de robar el pergamino de un templo en la dimensión de Kaguya – Explicó Sasuke – Si mi interpretación del pergamino es correcta, la razón de su visita eres tú… Naruto -

\- Pagarán por lo que hicieron – Fue la única respuesta de Naruto ignorando el comentario de Sasuke con una mirada de rabia. Puso su puño derecho en su pecho y el modo " **Rikudoo** " se activo envolviendo a Naruto en un aura Naranja y añadiendo 8 " **Gudoudamas"** en su espalda, además de que el suelo rocoso debajo de él comenzó a agrietarse – Morirán… -

Sasuke miró seriamente a su mejor amigo… ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que escucho a Naruto o que vio a Naruto decidido a asesinar a alguien? Fue la pregunta que paso por la mente de Sasuke al ver la mirada de rabia de Naruto.

\- Oh – Momoshiki miró con media sonrisa y con interés al rubio.

\- Recuerda que tenemos que llevarlos lejos de la aldea. Si no, podríamos destruir lo que queda – Dijo Sasuke activando su Rinnegan y formando un brazo esquelético para sustituir el faltante. Un arco morado enorme se formó en su mano izquierda junto con una flecha de llamas negras.

\- ¡Ahora! –

Naruto levantó su mano derecha al cielo formando un " **Rasengan"** de un tamaño considerable, a los pocos segundos el elemento viento se fundió con la técnica creando una especia de Shuriken que rotaba a una velocidad impresionante.

Sasuke, tomo la flecha del " **Amaterasu"** con su mano derecha colocándola en el arco y preparándola para ser disparada mientras que la punta de la flecha se extendía de a pocos.

\- **¡Fuuton: RasenShuriken!** – Gritó Naruto dando énfasis en el nombre de su llamativa técnica.

\- **Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi** – Susurro Sasuke siendo un poco mas discreto que Naruto, pero liberando su técnica con la misma agresividad y potencia.

La flecha negra salió disparada alcanzando al " **RasenShuriken"** de Naruto, combinando el aire con el " **Amaterasu** " y creando una técnica de clase S " **Enton: RasenShuriken** "

Momoshiki levanto su mano derecha en la cual guardaba un extraño " **Rinnegan** ". El Rinnegan absorbió la técnica con facilidad, como si se tratara de la tradicional técnica de absorción de ese ojo, la única diferencia fue que el Chakra que absorbió, fue expulsado en forma de píldoras con un Rinnegan en su mano contraria.

\- ¡Insectos! – Momoshiki insulto a los dos ninjas al ver que su elegante vestimenta había sido ligeramente rasgada – Su imprudencia será castigada – Momoshiki trago las píldoras y levanto su mano derecha invocando una gran esfera de Chakra, muy parecida a una típica " **Bijuudama** ", alrededor de esta, los 5 elementos base se hicieron presentes.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Naruto al sentir tal cantidad de Chakra concentrado en una esfera de ese tamaño.

\- Con esa energía puede destruir la aldea con solo rozar el suelo – Contestó Sasuke formando con su única mano. Un clon de sombra apareció en una nube de polvo a un lado de Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué harás? – Pregunto Naruto al a Sasuke utilizar los clones de sombra.

\- Lo llevaré al fondo del océano con mi Rinnegan – Contestó el Uchiha activando enteramente los poderes de su ojo izquierdo.

\- ¡Olvídalo! Consumirás demasiado Chakra – Advirtió el rubio intentando detener a su amigo.

\- Te equivocas, he encontrado nuevas formas de usar los poderes de este Rinnegan – Al terminar esta ultima frase, el clon de Sasuke desapareció en un destello.

El clon de Sasuke apareció con la aparentemente nueva manera de teletransportación del Rinnegan, cayendo en la parte superior de la gran esfera de energía. Estando en la parte superior de la esfera, el clon de Sasuke comenzó a formar una secuencia de sellos con su única mano, al terminar la secuencia, el clon de Sasuke desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno de la esfera de energía. En el horizonte, justo en dirección a las vastas playas del país, una enorme explosión con forma esfera ilumino el cielo de rojo apartando todas las nubes y opacando las blancas luces del sol.

\- Tsch – Naruto chisco los dientes al ver el radio de la explosión, tan grande que inclusive pudieron sentir la onda de empuje - ¿Cómo lucharemos contra estos tipos si no podemos usar nuestros poderes aquí? –

\- Los presionamos hasta llegar al bosque… ahí usaremos todo nuestro poder – Comenzó a planificar Sasuke – Me llevare al robusto, tu llévate al líder y recuerda, no uses ninjutsu, al parecer es capaz de absorber toda clase de Chakra como mi Rinnegan –

\- Entendido… - Dijo Naruto flexionando un poco sus piernas para darse impulso, Sasuke hizo lo mismo. Justo antes de que los dos arrancaran de su posición, un aura morada del lado de Sasuke y un aura naranja amarillenta del lado de Naruto se hizo presente, al igual que una increíble presión que erosionaba levemente la roca debajo de ellos. Mas rápido que un parpadeo, ambos Shinobi desaparecieron levantando unas cuantas rocas del suelo debido al explosivo impulso de los dos Shinobi. Ambos reaparecieron en un instante encima de los dos Ootsutsuki, tan rápido que las rocas cayeron mucho después de que Naruto y Sasuke se encontraran encima de sus objetivos.

\- **¡Chidori!** – Gritó Sasuke cayendo con velocidad sobre Kinshiki y llevándolo hasta el suelo con fuerza. Al caer ambos, una gran explosión pudo notarse después de un grave grito por parte de Kinshiki. Al instante del impacto, una enorme nube de polvo se elevó seguido por una ligera explosión eléctrica que resulto con Sasuke siendo expulsado a una gran velocidad de la nube chocando con los restos de varios edificios.

\- ¡Absorbe esto maldito! – Grito Naruto cayendo encima de Momoshiki atacando con un Kunai, el Ootsutsuki se defendió con un receptor de Chakra negro que creo gracias al Rinnegan. Al impactar ambas armas, Naruto sonrió zorrunamente sólo para desaparecer en una pequeña nube de humo dejando con Momoshiki un Kunai con un papel bomba activado. Al explotar, Momoshiki cayó como pájaro muerto, pero, justo antes de hacer contacto con el suelo o que pudiera recuperarse, Naruto impulsandose con uno de sus clones, conectó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro del Ootsutsuki mandandolo como un disparo a las afueras de la aldea.

Sasuke rápidamente recobró la compostura y atacó de regreso, esta vez aprovecharía su Rinnegan y probablemente muchas de sus habilidades primarias ya que no frecuentaba usar su ojo más que para abrir portales y buscar pistas sobre aquellas personas a las que Kaguya temía.

El Uchiha levantó su único brazo al frente lanzando una cantidad incontable de barras negras, ataques que fueron fácilmente bloqueados por una enorme hacha que creo Kinshiki, pero una ventana de oportunidad fue abierta libremente para Sasuke, ya que una de las barras negras logro pasar a las espaldas del enemigo, dándole la libertad a Sasuke de usar su Rinnegan.

\- **Amenotejikara** – Susurro Sasuke, que al instante apareció a las espaldas de Kinshiki – **Shinra Tensei** – Kinshiki al no poder reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido a la técnica ocular del Uchiha, recibió de lleno el empujón divino del Rinnegan, que al igual que Momoshiki, salió disparado de la aldea atravesando la muralla que protegía el perímetro de Konoha.

\- ¿Qué tan lejos mandaste al gordo? – Pregunto Naruto mientras descendía lentamente gracias a que con el modo " **Rikudoo** " obtenía el poder de volar.

\- Al menos un kilómetro ¿y tú? – Preguntó Sasuke mientras concentraba un poco de Chakra en su ojo izquierdo.

\- Igual, pero pueden volar, no podemos permitirles descansar si queremos que se mantengan alejados de la aldea… ¿Qué haces? – Fue la contestación del rubio.

\- Toca mi hombro, nos llevare con ellos rápido – Ordeno el Uchiha mientras que una ligera presión levantaba levemente su capa y su cabello.

\- ¿Abrirás un portal? – Naruto puso de inmediato su mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke y al instante ambos desaparecieron y reaparecieron a la mitad del bosque.

\- ¿Puedes sentir a Momoshiki? – Preguntó Sasuke.

\- Esta… justo encima de nosotros – Una gigantesca águila hecha en su totalidad por fuego, voló en picada hacia los dos Shinobi provocando una enorme explosión que daño un área considerable del bosque.

\- ¡Escorias! – Grito Momoshiki - ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! – Momoshiki removió su velo transparente ya que una parte había sido seriamente dañada por el ataque de Naruto.

\- Bien hecho Teme – Dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado. Naruto se envolvió a si mismo y a Sasuke con el Chakra de Kurama invocando solo la cabeza.

El sonido de un rayo a lo lejos pudo escucharse mientras ese gran Chakra se acercaba rápidamente hacia Naruto y Sasuke. Era Kinshiki, obviamente envuelto en rayos morados y portando una enorme hacha de Chakra, lanzándose en contra de la cabeza del zorro a una gran velocidad. Sasuke envolviendo su cuerpo en ratos azules detuvo el hacha de Kinshiki utilizando únicamente su Chokuto o mejor conocido como **"Kusanagi"**. Al colisionar ambas armas, los dos, el Uchiha y el Ootsutsuki se miraron a los ojos en ese corto lapso solo para volver a desaparecer en rayos azules y morados, y luchar a lo largo del perímetro. Sus movimientos eran casi imposibles de distinguir, solo podían verse los rayos y las chispas por todas partes por el choque de las dos armas.

\- Hn… parece que me quedare contigo " **Kyubi** " – Dijo Momoshiki mirando codiciosamente a su objetivo.

\- Mala suerte para ti… debiste atacar al Emo – Dijo Naruto moldeando una de las " **Gudoudamas** " en un tubo suficientemente largo como para usarlo de arma – Yo no me contendré – En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Naruto desapareció en un destello amarillo aprovechando la increíble velocidad que el modo " **Rikudoo"** le proporcionaba. Al instante, el rubio apareció en frente de Momoshiki chocando su arma con la que invoco Momoshiki.

\- ¿Qué es este Chakra? – Susurro Momoshiki admirando las " **Gudoudamas** " en la espalda de Naruto. El Uzumaki aprovechando la flexibilidad de las " **Gudoudamas** ", moldeo una para crear un brazo e intentar atinar un mortífero golpe en contra del Ootsutsuki el cual esquivo con facilidad aquel ataque.

\- **¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** – Gritó Naruto invocando unos cuantos clones que lanzaron Kunai con papeles bomba hacia Momoshiki quien intento esquivarlos todos, pero los clones lanzaron tantos Kunai que seria algo imposible para alguien con la velocidad de Momoshiki salir del perímetro que cubrían los Kunai. Momoshiki cayó al suelo con sus ropas de gala quemadas y en mal estado, su piel blanca estaba maltratada y quemada.

\- ¡Momoshiki sama! – Gritó Kinshiki en desesperación intentando dejar atrás a Sasuke para ayudar a su amo… grave error. Al luchar contra uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la historia, Kinshiki, en ese momento de desesperación sello su destino.

\- _Te tengo_ – Pensó el Uchiha al mismo tiempo que arrancaba a gran velocidad para interceptar a Kinshiki y adelantársele para atacarlo de frente. Al instante, Sasuke apareció enfrente de Kinshiki frenándolo por completo con una fuerte patada en el rostro mandándolo disparado en la dirección contraria. Sasuke, de nuevo lo alcanzo solo para atravesarlo con su mano derecha cubierta por el " **Chidori** " y sus dedos con sangre escurriendo.

\- ¡AGH! – Gritó Kinshiki en dolor escupiendo sangre.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke desapareció dejando a Kinshiki caer. Justo antes de entrar en contacto con el suelo, diversas estacas del " **Amaterasu** " surgieron del suelo para atravesar a Kinshiki, al instante, toneladas de rocas se elevaron aplastando a Ootsutsuki formando un pequeño " **Chibaku Tensei** " para sellarlo y restringirlo de todo movimiento – **Chidori: Hoshikudaki** – Después de susurrar su técnica, Sasuke envolvió su brazo derecho con un " **Chidori** " poco usual, ya que este era significantemente mas poderoso e intenso que los demás. De inmediato saltó para alcanzar el meteoro y simplemente posar su palma sobre la superficie de la roca, al contacto, la electricidad se condujo dentro de la piedra provocando que esta se agrietara y, por ende, explotara alejando todas las rocas del perímetro de pelea.

\- Kinshiki eres inservible – Susurró Momoshiki mientras se agarraba el brazo izquierdo, en donde tenia una herida de gran tamaño, tanto que el hueso podía verse.

\- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de alguien que murió intentando salvarte? – Preguntó Naruto acercándose lentamente con pasos pesados hacia Momoshiki mientras lo veía con una mirada llena de rabia.

\- Porque no pudo cumplir la tarea que se le había encomendado desde que me convertí en su amo – Contestó Momoshiki.

\- ¡Eres un…! – Naruto atino un fuerte rodillazo en el rostro de Momoshiki mandándolo disparado hasta chocar con un árbol.

\- Eres demasiado blando – Dijo Sasuke caminando lentamente a la escena – Solo mátalo – Terminó el Uchiha sacando su espada.

\- Tu amigo tiene razón – Habló Momoshiki con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Después de un par de segundos entre los tres personajes presentes, el sonido de un rayo pudo escucharse en la escena. Kinshiki apareció entre Sasuke, Naruto y Momohsiki con un brazo faltante y grandes partes de piel desaparecidas incluyendo parte de la piel de su rostro. Al reaparecer, invoco una gran Oz la cual uso como una clase de asta para girar en su propio eje y cortar todo a su alrededor. Cientos de metros de arboles fueron cortados en una línea perfecta como símbolo del filo del arma del Ootsutsuki.

\- ¡Cuidado Naruto! – Naruto y Sasuke desaparecieron en otro destello escapando rápidamente del ataque de Kinshiki – _Ni siquiera Madara habría sobrevivido a mi técnica_ – Pensó Sasuke intentando buscarle lógica a la supervivencia del Ootsutsuki.

\- ¿No lo habías matado ya Sasuke? – Agrego Naruto enfatizando el error de Sasuke, el Uchiha ignoro por completo a Naruto.

\- Momoshiki sama… hágalo rápido, antes de que muera y sea imposible consumir mi Chakra – Kinshiki miro angustiadamente a su amo – No lo dude un momento, así como yo tome el Chakra de mi guardián –

\- ¡Ni un segundo! – Grito Momoshiki después de levitar por encima de su protector y extendiendo su mano derecha un vórtice espiral succiono a Kinshiki solo para convertirlo en una clase de fruto rojo que apareció en la mano derecha de Momoshiki. Este fruto desagradablemente hecho de lo que pudiera ser sangre, fue devorado completo y sin provocar el mínimo remordimiento por Momoshiki.

\- ¿Qué es lo que…? – Naruto se quedo sin palabras al ver la manera en la que Momoshiki acababa de convertir a su compañero en una fruta y lo había devorado por completo.

\- Mira con cuidado – Sasuke activo su Sharingan analizando la reacción del Chakra de Kinshiki en el cuerpo de Momoshiki – Su cuerpo se adapta al Chakra –

Momoshiki miró a ambos Shinobi, un poco de humo comenzó a salir de su piel, como si de alguna manera se estuviera quemando vivo. A los pocos segundos su piel se torno lentamente a un tono rojizo, su estructura ósea comenzó a expandirse al igual que su musculatura, en sus manos crecieron garras y en su boca crecieron largos colmillos, en la parte superior de su cabeza, sus cuernos habían obtenido el tamaño y forma de los cuernos de un toro o un buey, su barbilla se hizo larga y puntiaguda y su Chakra se elevo el doble o más, tanto que podría decirse que el Chakra de Madara y Hashirama juntos no eran nada en comparación con el estado actual de Momoshiki.

\- Ahora… basuras, les ordeno me entreguen al zorro… en este instante – Ordenó Momoshiki mientras su cuerpo seguía creciendo y su Chakra elevándose.

\- Hn… creo que es hora de terminar con esto – Naruto reactivo su modo " **Rikudoo** " – Oe Teme… se parece a ti en el pasado – Terminó poniendo su puño derecho sobre su palma izquierda.

\- Idiota – Sasuke desabotono su capa dejándola volar con el aire – Mejor concéntrate… y terminemos con esto – Dijo Sasuke poniendo su mano derecha sobre el mango de su espada.

\- ¡¿Prefieren morir en lugar de entregarme al zorro?¡ - Gritó Momoshiki – Hn… criaturas inferiores, aun no conocen lo que es el verdadero poder, pero claro, se los mostraré – Dijo Momohsiki levantando su mano derecha para mostrar su nuevo Rinnegan con Tomoes alrededor del patrón circular.

\- **Rinnegan: Genjutsu** – Sasuke rápidamente fijó su " **Rinnegan** " en el Rinnegan de Momoshiki para inhabilitarlo, lo suficiente para poder vencerlo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué hiciste con…?! – Grito Momoshiki, pero fue interrumpido.

Naruto y Sasuke arrancaron de sus posiciones con fuerza, fue tanta que capas completas de tierra se desprendieron del suelo. Al llegar con Momoshiki, ambos atacaron con combinaciones antiguas en donde Naruto distraía con clones y con alguna que contra técnica y Sasuke daba el elemento sorpresa. Naruto atacó con 5 clones que golpearon a Momoshiki distrayéndolo para que olvidara completamente a Sasuke. En cuestión de tiempo, Sasuke encontró su ventana de oportunidad la cual aprovechó para llegar y conectar una potente patada en el abdomen del Ootsutsuki mandándolo disparado hacia el cielo en donde le esperaba Naruto con un enorme Rasengan con incrustaciones de lava alrededor.

\- ¡ **Yoton: Rasengan!** – Dijo Naruto mientras su técnica se incrustaba en la espalda de su oponente. Al momento del impacto, una onda de polvo fue expulsada por el Rasengan que después mandó disparado a Momoshiki de vuelta a suelo.

\- **Amenominaka** – Susurró Momohsiki al ver que Sasuke esperaba por el en el suelo. Sin que Naruto y Sasuke pudieran siquiera reaccionar, ambos se encontraban en una dimensión diferente y Momoshiki había desaparecido por completo.

\- **Amenominaka** … una de las habilidades del tercer ojo de Kaguya – Hablo Sasuke viendo seriamente a su alrededor.

\- ¿Cómo es que tiene esa habilidad? – Preguntó Naruto un tanto preocupado por el hecho de que solo Kaguya, prácticamente la viva imagen del Juubi tenia la habilidad y poder suficiente como para cambiar las dimensiones… y ahora Momoshiki consiguió ese poder con tan solo comer el Chakra de su guardián.

\- Absorbiendo el Chakra de su compañero, además todo el Chakra de las bestias que robo… no me sorprende que pueda usarla, eso significa que el Rinnegan en su mano izquierda posee Tomoes. Para ser precisos, posee 9 – Argumento sabiamente el Uchiha sabiendo que el Rinnegan que le permitía a Kaguya cambiar de dimensión también poseía 9 Tomoes – Tal vez el genjutsu de mi Rinnegan no sirva como pensamos que lo haría –

\- Demonios… mínimo no nos mandó a un lago de lava – Comentó Naruto buscando por todas partes señales del Ootsutsuki.

\- Ese es… el Shinju – Dijo Sasuke mirando el fruto en la cima de un dantesco árbol.

\- Lo encontré… esta… - Antes de que Naruto pudiera siquiera terminar de dar la posición del enemigo, un solido puñetazo impacto sobre su rostro mandándolo a volar.

\- ¡Naruto! – Gritó Sasuke, pero para su mala suerte, Momoshiki invoco dos armas, para ser precisos dos Katanas para hacerle frente a la habilidad de Sasuke en el " **Kenjutsu** ". Las espadas de ambos seres colisionaron varias veces con agresividad y rapidez – _Mierda… su velocidad y fuerza incrementaron de golpe_ –

Sasuke girando hábilmente su espada, logró deshacerse de una de las Katanas de Momoshiki. Todo tiene sus consecuencias, Sasuke descuido la segunda espada por un momento, eso fue suficiente para Momoshiki que aprovecho para hacerle un profundo corte en el torso al Uchiha.

\- **Raiton: Kaminari no Yoroi** – Susurro Sasuke envolviendo su cuerpo en rayos azules con un toque de blanco. La herida de Sasuke se calcino inmediatamente por la corriente de electricidad que recorría su cuerpo – Tu Rinnegan contra el mío – Sasuke sonrió levemente, después, un simple destello y un poco de polvo flotando se pudo ver en su lugar del cual desapareció.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Susurro el Ootsutsuki sintiendo como la espalda de Sasuke se incrustaba en su espalda, además de un pulsante y eléctrico dolor que contraía todos sus músculos y freía todo su interior. Esto ultimo como producto de la corriente eléctrica que Sasuke puso en su espada.

\- **Chibaku Ten** … - La técnica de Sasuke fue interrumpida por la rápida reacción de Momoshiki. El Ootsutsuki se aguanto el dolor y logro voltearse para conectar un fuerte puñetazo en contra de Sasuke mandandolo lejos.

\- ¡AH! – Sasuke gritó, regresando a la velocidad de un rayo para atacar a Momoshiki de nuevo. Sin embargo, Momoshiki reacciono ante la velocidad de Sasuke alcanzando el cuello del Uchiha con su mano derecha.

\- Morirás primero – Susurro Momoshiki dándole sentencia a Sasuke antes que a Naruto. Momoshiki puso su mano sobre el pecho de Sasuke para bloquear todos sus puntos de Chakra con un simple contacto – **Rinnegan** –

\- Mierda… - Una luz morada se creó alrededor de la mano de Momoshiki y del cuerpo de Sasuke indicando que la absorción de Chakra estaba siendo exitosamente ejecutada. A los pocos segundos de estar absorbiendo el Chakra de Sasuke, la luz morada cambio a una luz blanca – No… - La luz blanca comenzó a tener sus efectos sobre el Ootsutsuki, lo comenzó a llenar de poder completamente, su musculatura crecía progresivamente, así como su estructura ósea, convirtiéndolo en un monstruo de casi 4 metros de altura.

\- Este Chakra… - Momoshiki retiro su mano del pecho de Sasuke - ¡¿Cómo es que tú, un humano, pudo obtener un Chakra tan puro y directo del Shinju?! – Exclamó Momoshiki furioso mientras que el Rinnegan de Sasuke sufría un cambio. Los Tomoe que indicaban un poder ocular mas allá que cualquier otros, de habían desvanecido.

\- El Chakra del Rikudoo… - Susurro Sasuke para después perder lentamente la conciencia y caer al suelo como ave muerta.

\- ¿Rikudoo?... este es el Chakra del mismísimo Shinju – Objetó Momoshiki – Es por eso que poseías los ojos de un dios –

\- ¡AHHHHHHH! – Naruto reapareció con su modo " **Rikudoo** " Activado a las espaldas de Momoshiki para regresarle el tremendo puñetazo que había recibido antes. Momoshiki salió disparado hacia la base del árbol atravesando sus raíces y finalmente enterrándose varios metros debajo en el suelo – Sasuke… - Naruto bajo rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba su mejor amigo, posó su mano sobre su cabeza y un aura naranja rojiza rodeo a Sasuke indicando que el Chakra de Kurama ya estaba actuando para curar las heridas de Sasuke y para desbloquear los puntos de Chakra bloqueados.

\- **_Naruto, ese tal Momoshiki se ha quedado con casi todo el Chakra de Sasuke_** – Habló Kurama en el interior de Naruto.

\- _Lo sé, tampoco puedo sentir el Chakra del Rikudoo en Sasuke_ – Completó Naruto.

\- **_Puedo compartir el Chakra de aluno de mis hermanos con Sasuke o inclusive el mío, así Sasuke tendrá con que luchar_** – Dijo Kurama mientras los demás Bijuu se juntaban a sus espaldas.

\- _Esta bien, Sasuke no utiliza grandes cantidades de Chakra para luchar, así que no tendrán que prestarle tanto_ – Contestó el rubio.

\- **_Entendido Naruto, yo le prestare mi Chakra_** – Añadió Son Goku.

\- _Excelente, ahora necesito consejos, es bastante fuerte y de alguna manera puede quedarse con el Chakra de anciano… y si lo hace se los llevara a ustedes_ – Dijo Naruto analizando el área para asegurarse de que Momoshiki no se acercara mientras hablaba con los Bijuu – _No puedo dejar que eso pase_ –

- ** _Hmmm… absorbe Chakra por lo cual no puedes acercarte demasiado, quizá la única salida sea lanzándole cosas o esperar a que Sasuke despierte y utilice un genjutsu en el Rinnegan de Momoshiki de nuevo_** – Opino Kurama.

\- _Voto por la opción de Sasuke, aunque el genjutsu del Rinnegan de Sasuke no funcione por mucho tiempo contra este tipo… Kurama, acelera el proceso de curación, su cuerpo aguantara la intensidad de tu Chakra_ – Ordeno Naruto creando dos bastones negros con las " **Gudoudama** " – Sasuke… necesito que despiertes ya –

Naruto quedo parado junto a Sasuke durante dos minutos más, esperando a que Momoshiki saliera de aquel cráter que creó, esos dos minutos fueron apenas suficientes para que Sasuke pudiera recobrar la conciencia, mas no la fuerza para poder levantarse

\- ¿Sasuke estas listo? – Preguntó Naruto en modo alerta.

\- Mi Chakra… se está restableciendo – Dijo Sasuke mirando su mano derecha – Gracias Teme… -

\- Ahí viene – Añadió el rubio mirando a Momoshiki salir del cráter flotando.

\- Mi cuerpo sigue entumecido – Sasuke intento levantarse sin éxito alguno.

\- Te protegeré mientras te recuperas… necesitamos un genjutsu fuerte para deshabilitar su Rinnegan – Naruto se preparó para recibir cualquier clase de ataque.

\- Es inútil… - Susurro Momoshiki levantando su mano derecha apuntándola en dirección a Naruto. Un grupo de raíces gruesas salieron del suelo y cubrieron por completo la pierna de Naruto en un instante, solo para comenzar con la técnica de absorción del Chakra.

\- ¡Naruto! – Sasuke tomo su Chokuto, utilizando las pocas fuerzas que Kurama le ayudo a recuperar para salvar a Naruto. Tan rápido como sus capacidades actuales le permitían, Sasuke corto el trajo de raíces que absorbían el Chakra de Naruto. El típico sonido del aire cortado por un objeto moviéndose a alta velocidad se escucho justo a un lado de Naruto.

\- ¿Pero que…? – Momoshiki apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos separando a Naruto y a Sasuke con un " **Shinra Tensei** "

\- Ahora si… Kyubi, eres mío – Momoshiki poso su mano sobre el estomago de Naruto para empezar con la absorción de nuevo, pero esta vez el proceso fue increíblemente más rápido. En cuestión de segundos, el modo " **Rikudoo** " de Naruto se desvaneció, a mismo tiempo que el Chakra de las primeras 5 bestias con cola – Que increíble cantidad de Chakra… -

\- **Bansho Tenin** – La voz de Sasuke se escucho al fondo de la escena. Momoshiki volteo para identificar al dueño de la voz, al ver a Sasuke, pudo notar el Rinnegan original sin Tomoes además de que Naruto fue atraído por la fuerza de atracción del Rinnegan de Sasuke – Bastardo… ¿Por qué no mueres? –

\- ¿Acaso un Ootsutsuki como yo es demasiado para dos personas con el poder del Shinju? – Dijo Momoshiki burlándose del poder de Sasuke.

\- Utilizas el Chakra de otros para alimentar tu frágil existencia… ¿No es por eso que tuviste que absorber el Chakra de tu compañero para poder darnos pelea? – Comentó inteligentemente Sasuke.

\- Ese… es el verdadero poder… ¡Mi verdadero poder! – Exclamó el Ootsutsuki un tanto enfadado por las palabras de Sasuke.

\- No… eso no es poder – Naruto cerro su puño con fuerza – No voy a ser derrotado por alguien como tu –

\- Digan lo que quieran – Momoshiki comenzó a reír – Mi voluntad es absoluta… ustedes ni nadie puede detenerme ahora –

\- Naruto… choquemos puños – Sugirió el Uchiha creando un brazo esquelético ya que estaba del lado derecho de Naruto.

\- Hn – Naruto sonrió ante la sugerencia de Sasuke - ¡Yosh!... – Naruto levanto su puño derecho chocó sus nudillos contra los de Sasuke.

\- Espero hayas entendido descerebrado idiota – Sasuke sonrió ameno después de unos segundos de silencio.

\- Sera mejor que te calles… Emo retraído – Contestó Naruto con una mirada de determinación pura.

\- Lo haremos pagar… - Sasuke formó un sello con su mano derecha y el mechón que cubría su ojo izquierdo se levanto descubriendo su Rinnegan.

\- **RasenShuriken** – Dijo Naruto lanzando su poderosa técnica en dirección a Momoshiki que esperaba ansioso para poder absorber más Chakra y más técnicas para así poder devolverlas amplificadas 10 veces.

\- ¡ES INUTIL! – Momoshiki gritó al creer que la batalla la tenía ganada.

\- **Rinnegan: Genjutsu** – Susurró Sasuke mirando fijamente al Rinnegan que absorbe Chakra de Momoshiki.

\- _¿Qué esta pasando?_ – Pensó Momoshiki al darse cuenta de que su Rinnegan no absorbería la técnica que se aproximaba a altas velocidades.

\- ¡Funciono! – Exclamo Naruto después de que su técnica detonara fuertemente sobre Momoshiki.

\- ¡Insolentes! – Momoshiki se levantó rápidamente solo para ver a Sasuke mirándolo a los ojos a solo centímetros de distancia.

\- **Enton: Honoikazuchi** – Sasuke tomó a Momoshiki del cuello para evitar que escapara y al instante, decenas de estacas filosas compuestas de llamas negras surgieron de la piel de Sasuke cubriéndolo por completo y clavando a Momoshiki en las estacas.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando? – Susurro en pregunta Momoshiki.

\- **¡Rasengan!** – Naruto apareció a las espaldas de Momoshiki para clavarle un potente Rasengan en la espalda – Esto es por haber destruido mi hermosa aldea –

\- Por las vidas que tomaste – Susurro Sasuke creando la caja torácica del " **Susanoo** " a su alrededor y después un brazo esquelético solo para golpear fuertemente a Momoshiki con el puño de Chakra.

\- ¡Y por destruir nuestro hogar! – Ambos Shinobi gritaron en coro aproximándose a máxima velocidad a donde se encontraba Momoshiki. Naruto con un enorme Rasengan y Sasuke con un Chidori combinado con el Amaterasu. Los dos aproximando por ambos lados del Ootsutsuki, colisionaron sus respectivas y características técnicas sobre Momoshiki arrinconándolo por completo y castigándolo por todo el sufrimiento que los hizo pasar a todas aquellas personas que fallecieron o que perdieron a alguien en la aldea.

¡AGHHHGHGH! – El Chidori atravesó por completo el cuerpo de Momoshiki mientras que el Rasengan desintegro por completo la piel y destruyó órganos vitales dejándolo moribundo en el suelo.

\- Hasta aquí quedas… Momoshiki – Dijo Sasuke clavando su espada en el pecho del Ootsutsuki creyendo que eso bastaría para acabarlo.

\- ¿Tu crees? – La herida de Momoshiki se calcino y cerro rápidamente al mismo tiempo que enormes capas terráqueas levitaron alrededor de Sasuke y Naruto obligándolos a retroceder un poco - ¡AGHHHH! – Las rocas comenzaron a tomar un color rojizo señalando que las rocas entraban en puntos de calor extremos provocando que se fundan unas con otras y así, poco a poco formando un golem de aproximadamente 150 metros de altura… una imponente criatura para los ojos de Naruto y Sasuke. La criatura era robusta, con puños grandes y brazos largos, su piel estaba conformada de rocas y sus uniones eran lava pura.

\- Sasuke… - Naruto miro a su mejor amigo con su típica mirada de determinación.

\- Hn… - Sasuke cruzo sus brazos y sonrió levemente.

Un aura roja rodeo a ambos Shinobi, tan poderosa que las rocas a los alrededores comenzaron a levitar. Después de unos segundos esa aura roja se convirtió en naranja amarillenta y conforme los segundos pasaban, la masa de Chakra tomo la forma de un dantesco zorro de 120 metros a pesar de estar en 4 patas. Kurama en su máximo esplendor.

Momoshiki al ver al dantesco zorro no espero un segundo más. Lanzo su arque a toda potencia y lo más rápido que pudo. El puño izquierdo del golem de rocas se convirtió en lava además de rodearse con un aura de Chakra puro - ¡MUERAN! –

Kurama, bajando su centro de gravedad para esquivar el golpe, comenzó a rodearse de una densa armadura morada que recorrió rápidamente todo su cuerpo. Cuando la maya de Chakra cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Kurama, un peto y hombreras samurái aparecieron además de un casco del mismo estilo y una larga Katana de Chakra puro.

Al aparecer su arma definitiva, Kurama la deslizo en un movimiento diagonal de abajo hacia arriba atravesando todo el torso del golem como si de una barra de mantequilla se tratara. La parte superior del golem comenzó a desintegrarse en pequeñas rocas cuadradas y Momoshiki apareció de la cabeza, completamente devastado por la pérdida de Chakra y por el devastador golpe de poder que había recibido por parte de la espada de Chakra de Naruto y Sasuke.

\- Un par de humanos… - Momoshiki se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta mientras miraba perdidamente al fruto muerto del árbol que se encontraba decorando la escena – Solo un par de simples y débiles humanos -

\- Sasuke, es hora de terminar con esto – Naruto preparo un enorme Rasengan.

\- Lo sé… - Sasuke invoco un dantesco Chidori que inclusive partía el suelo debajo de Sasuke y levantaba las rocas por el campo magnético.

\- Un par de criaturas vulgares… - Siguió insultando Momoshiki.

\- ¡Ahora! – Gritó Naruto. Ambos Shinobi corrieron rápidamente hacia el Ootsutsuki. En el trayecto, Sasuke levantó su mano derecha y Naruto su izquierda para combinar el Rasengan con el Chidori en proporciones de Chakra perfectas. Una hazaña que solo los dos Shinobi mas poderosos de la historia podían llevar a cabo.

\- ¿Como han podido superar el poder del mismísimo árbol…? – Terminó Momoshiki, ahora enfocando su mirada en Sasuke y levantando tu mano izquierda, ya que de esa dirección se aproximaban Naruto y Sasuke – Es por eso que… que no puedo dejarlos vivir – Momoshiki disparó un ligero rayo que salió de su Rinnegan en su mano izquierda, fue tan delgado que apenas podía ser visible.

\- ¡Naruto esquívalo! ¡Si te toca mori…! – Gritó Sasuke notando el rayo mucho antes que Naruto por sus sensibles y agudos ojos.

\- _Mierda… la explosión nos alcanzara a los dos_ – Pensó Naruto.

Naruto no dio respuesta alguna, sin embargo, su sonrisa lo decía todo… estaba listo para dar la vida por su hermano. El rubio invocó un clon de sombras detrás de Sasuke, este tomó al Uchiha por la espalda apartándolo de Naruto para que la explosión no lo alcanzara.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda haces?! – Gritó Sasuke antes de ver en cámara lenta como aquel rayo atravesaba el pecho de Naruto. Después de atravesarlo, una enorme explosión se provoco justo en el punto en el que tuvo contacto con Naruto haciéndolo desaparecer en una nube de polvo y sangre. Sasuke abrió sus ojos completamente anodado - ¡HIJO DE…! - Sasuke exclamó corriendo a una velocidad completamente irreal hacia Momoshiki, al llegar con su objetivo, Sasuke impactó de lleno con el Rasengan combinado con el Chidori. Al contacto con Momoshiki, el Chidori paralizó a su oponente de inmediato quemando todo en el interior del cuerpo además de perforar el cuerpo de inmediato, el Rasengan se encargo de licuar los órganos internos y expulsarlos en una enorme explosión por la espalda de Momoshiki creando un enorme agujero en su espalda.

\- Hn… - Momoshiki sonrió agonizante, mirando al Uchiha a los ojos.

\- Tsch… - Sasuke chiscó los diente escupiendo unas cuantas gotas de sangre mientras veía el brazo de Momoshiki atravesado en su pecho.

Momoshiki salió disparado a una increíble velocidad hacia el suelo ya que aun se encontraba en el aire a la hora de recibir la técnica. Al impactar con el suelo, un enorme domo de rayos se creó provocando un sonido grave que hacia temblar la tierra como si de un terremoto se tratara. El domo se encogió rápidamente hasta llegar a nivel de suelo, en seguida, una torre gigantesca de energía se levantó iluminando completamente el campo de batalla. Sasuke admiró durante unos segundos la magnífica explosión mientras su camisa se empapaba de sangre en la parte izquierda del pecho para después dirigirse rápidamente a ver como se encontraba Naruto.

\- ¡Naruto! – Sasuke bajo rápido para alcanzar a su amigo caído.

\- S… Sasuke – Dijo el rubio con dificultad.

\- No hables, solo intenta descansar – Sasuke se puso de rodillas rápidamente para atender lo mejor posible las heridas de Naruto – _Naruto…_ -

\- Hn… ¿Tan grave estoy? – Preguntó Naruto con un intento de ser sarcástico.

Cabe decir que la explosión en el pecho de Naruto había dejado un hueco que dejaba que inclusive Sasuke pudiera ver que había al otro lado de Naruto… La explosión había destrozado todo el interior del tórax: costillas, parte de los pulmones, casi el corazón. Era un milagro que siguiera con vida.

Uno no tenia que ser un ninja medico para comenzar a suponer resultados negativos de esa herida. Sasuke simplemente no dejarse vencer tan pronto, aunque las cosas parecieran estar acabadas, Naruto siempre encontraba un modo de salir de aquella situación… Quizá el esperaba que esta fuera una de esas, pero en estas circunstancias era difícil mantener la esperanza, tanto que Sasuke sin darse cuenta, derramo una pequeña lagrima.

\- Quemare la herida para detener el sangrado Naruto… Dolerá, pero es la única esperanza que tenemos para que sigas con vida hasta que lleguemos con Sakura – Naruto asintió levemente – Muy bien… **Amaterasu** – Susurró Sasuke con dificultad, unas cuantas llamas aparecieron en la herida de Naruto para detener el sangrado.

\- ¡AGGGHHHHH! –

- **Kagutsuchi** – Sasuke apagó sus llamas – Haré una invocación inversa, apareceremos en Konoha en unos instantes, solo te pido que no hagas ningún esfuerzo y que te mantengas despierto – Naruto asintió de nuevo – **Gyaku Kuchyose no Jutsu** – Y ambos Shinobi desaparecieron en una pequeña nube de humo blanco.

Ambos aparecieron enfrente del destruido edificio del Hokage, reviviendo la cruda realidad de lo que había sucedido antes de su victoria contra los dos Ootsutsuki. Los edificios y muros de la aldea completamente reducidos, cuerpos y sangre por todas partes.

\- Están recogiendo a los muertos y atendiendo a los sobrevivientes – Dijo Sasuke para después comenzar a toser cantidades grandes de sangre.

\- No puede ser… - Un ninja de algún escuadrón de búsqueda de supervivientes encontró a Naruto y Sasuke en el suelo. Naruto acostado y Sasuke hincado – ¡SAKURA SAN! – Gritó el ninja apresurado buscando la mejor ayuda posible al ver el estado de Naruto, Sasuke tenía su herida cubierta.

Segundos después Sakura apareció corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos, al principio, lagrimas de felicidad por enterarse que Naruto y Sasuke estaban vivos. Su rostro cambio radicalmente al ver a Naruto en el suelo y a Sasuke escurriendo sangre de la boca.

\- ¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! – Gritó Sakura barriéndose en el suelo para atender a Naruto lo antes posible – _Fueron suficientemente fuertes como para dejar a Naruto en este estad…_ \- Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver la gravedad de la herida.

\- E… Esto no debió suceder – Dijo Sasuke con dificultad – Debí ser yo… - Fue interrumpido por la tos con sangre, esta vez expulsando mas y más sin detenerse.

\- Sa… ¿Sasuke? – Susurro Sakura mirándolo con tristeza - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –

\- ¡Concéntrate en salvar a Naruto! – Gritó el Uchiha – El tiempo se acaba… -

\- ¡AH! – Gritó Sakura de desesperación - ¡Shizune sempai! ¡Alguien llame a Shizune! – Ordenó la peli rosa concentrando todo su Chakra para acelerar la curación, pronto se dio cuenta que inclusive su " **Byakugou no in** " sería de poca ayuda para mantener con vida a Naruto.

Los minutos pasaron, pasaron tan lento que podían sentirse como horas esperando una respuesta positiva en el estado de Naruto. Nada parecía cambiar mas que la actitud del rubio al ver que Hinata había llegado para ayudar.

\- Lle… Llévense a Hinata de aquí – Ordeno Naruto sin recibir respuesta de nadie más que de Hinata.

\- ¡No iré a ningún lado Naruto kun! – Gritó molesta Hinata al ver que su amado se negaba a ser ayudado por ella - ¡Me quedaré a ayudar a Sakura san! ¡Si hay algo que pueda hacer lo haré, con tal de que estés bien! –

\- Hn… - Sasuke dio media sonrisa – Creo… que ya no aguantaré mucho más – Dijo con dificultad.

\- ¿Huh? – Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke un tanto sorprendida – ¿De que hablas? –

\- Tengo que hacerlo antes de que… - Comenzó Sasuke, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por la tos con sangre – Tengo que… devolverles a todos – Su vista se nubló y su cuerpo colapsó cayendo lentamente hacia enfrente.

La mano de Naruto apareció repentinamente en el pecho de Sasuke deteniéndolo – Para que las hojas vuelvan a nacer – Susurró Naruto.

\- _Tal como tu… Itachi_ – Sasuke tomó las fuerzas que le sobraban y creo un brazo del **Susanoo** para juntar ambas manos, su capa empapada en sangre cayó al suelo por el peso, descubriendo su herida.

\- ¡Shizune, mantén estable a Naruto! – Ordeno Sakura para correr hacia Sasuke - ¡Baka! – Gritó Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos - ¡¿Qué haces?! – Exclamó intentando separar las manos de Sasuke.

\- **Gedo… Rinne Tensei no Jutsu** – Mencionó Sasuke tajantemente el nombre de la técnica envolviéndose en un aura verde.

\- ¡Contéstame! – Exigió Sakura entre llantos.

\- Quería hacer esto una vez que Naruto muriera para que pudiera ser revivido junto con todos, pero… ya no puedo mantenerme despierto – Contestó Sasuke – Esto… es lo ultimo que tengo para dar, el último sacrificio del clan Uchiha –

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Deja de decir tonterías! Por favor quedate… - Fue interrumpida por el Uchiha.

\- Sakura… yo-

\- Si alguna vez sentiste algo por mi… detén esto ahora, los salvaremos, los dos estarán bien – Rogo Sakura.

\- Sakura yo… te amo – Y dicho esto, el cabello de Sasuke comenzó a tornarse blanco y su " **Sharingan** " se desactivo dejando ver como la luz escapaba de sus ojos.

\- ¡MENTIROSO! – Sakura dejo caer su cabeza al suelo – ¡Jamás me amaste! ¡Todas esas cartas y regalos fueron una mentira! – De pronto, una lagrima cayó sobre las manos de Sakura, ella misma dedujo que no eran suyas, al darse cuenta del dueño de la lagrima cesó sus palabras. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y sin dejar de lagrimear, miró hacia arriba solo para ver a su amado Sasuke derramar otra lágrima al verla a los ojos.

\- Hn… Estoy a punto de morir y sigues siendo una molestia – Comentó Sasuke pintando una sonrisa honesta en su rostro. Sakura lo miró con una tristeza profunda y muda – Descuida… me agrada la gente molesta –

A los pocos segundos el cuerpo de Sasuke cayó de espaldas contra el suelo y de inmediato, una luz verde casi cegadora cubrió por completo la aldea. Aquella luz verde se dividió en cientos de esferas brillantes que se repartieron rápidamente por toda la aldea alcanzando a cada uno de los aldeanos que murieron asesinados. Un completo milagro para los ojos de cada uno de los Shinobi intentando ayudar, mas no para Kakashi que miraba con un dolor inimaginable aquella escena. Sabia muy bien el significado de la manifestación de esta técnica.

\- ¿Sasuke…? - Susurró Sakura mirando a la nada con sus manos temblantes cubiertas con la sangre de su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida.

\- ¡Sakura! Necesitamos darle atención a Naruto - Gritó Shizune desesperadamente esperando tener ayuda de Sakura para mantener al rubio con vida, las esperanzas caian y caian con cada segundo que pasaba mientras la peli rosa entraba en Shock por los recientes acontecimientos.

Minutos después la mano de Naruto perdió su calidez mientras tomaba la mano de su amada su piel perdió color y el calor de su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse al igual que su cálido chakra. Sus dedos dejaron de aplicar fuerza con el tiempo y resbalaron lentamente entre los dedos de Hinata cayendo de manera seca al suelo. Sus ojos azules habían perdido su brillo dando un tono algo grisáceo para después cerrarse lentamente a la vista de su amor… su esencia había desaparecido y el calor que emana de su pecho dejó de encandecer a su alrededor... habían perdido a Naruto.

\- Na… ¿Naruto kun? – Hinata miraba profundamente herida a su amado sin vida dando un grito de desesperación. Shizune se levantó con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

\- Naruto - Shizune miró el cuerpo sin vida del héroe - Lo siento mucho Hinata -

\- Esto no es real… - Susurro leve Sakura comenzando a reaccionar – Esto no puede ser real, esto… esto es solo un **Genjutsu** – Terminó la peli rosa mirando temblando, la sangre escurriendo un combinandose con sus lágrimas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes ni universos me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Aquí les tengo la actualización del fanfic, espero disfruten este episodio tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo. Ya saben, sera lo mismo, el vestuario es completamente irrelevante, ustedes pueden elegir si siguen el que describo o se imaginan otro.**

 **Y por favor, dejen Review, a los escritores nos encanta saber lo que la gente piensa sobre el capítulo además de que es interesante saber sus opiniones e ideas.**

 **UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD**

\- _¿Dónde estoy? Que_ _frío_ _hace aquí_ – Pensó Sasuke sumergido en una obscuridad completa – _Hn... estoy…_ \- Sasuke miró sus manos notando que volvía a tener su mano izquierda – Muerto… - Expresó el azabache en voz alta para después ver que estaba en un vacío por completo oscuro, no notaba el fin de este, era un espacio al parecer infinito.

Después de caminar sin rumbo durante algún tiempo, el sonido de una gota cayendo sobre el agua pudo escucharse en eco llamando la atención del Uchiha. Sasuke miró el suelo negro ondearse debido a la gota, como si todo el tiempo hubiera estado caminando en un estanque de líquido negro en el que podía caminar en la superficie. Su propio reflejo apareció debajo de sus pies, al notarlo, Sasuke se puso de rodillas para mirarse con detenimiento.

\- _Inclusive el Rinnegan ha desaparecido_ – Su mano izquierda rozó su ceja izquierda removiendo el mechón cabello largo que cubría la parte izquierda de su rostro.

El sonido de pájaros cantando y del aire recorriendo las hojas de un bosque se comenzó a escuchar al fondo de aquel vacío oscuro llamando la atención del Uchiha. Su reflejo se distorsiono hasta convertirse en la viva imagen de su antiguo hogar… Konoha.

La ladea descansaba debajo de la luz del sol mientras cientos de personas caminaban con sus seres amados por las calles. Las pláticas tranquilas y las risas de alegría sonaban como música de fondo para la aldea. La imagen se enfocó lentamente en Naruto y el mientras vigilaban la aldea desde la estatua del tercer Hokage, ambos sentados sobre la cabeza de piedra. Sasuke miró con atención.

\- _¿Qué significa esto?_ –

De a pocos, la imagen tomo un tono borroso hasta distorsionarse por completo. El líquido, al volver a su estado de calma, reflejó una imagen completamente diferente, podía verse la misma aldea, o casi la misma. La imagen ilustro a la aldea en los últimos momentos de vida del Uchiha, completamente destruida. El aire ya no llevaba consigo las risas y platicas alegres de la gente, ahora cargaba consigo la pesadumbre de la depresión y los llantos de los aldeanos.

\- Tsch – Sasuke disolvió la imagen con su mano disgustado. Se propuso seguir con su caminata.

A los pocos segundos una ligera brisa llevó hasta el, dos hojas verdes que rápidamente se marchitaron y en un instante se hicieron cenizas después de una ligera llama.

\- Se lo que pasó… - Sasuke se detuvo – No necesitan recordarme que estoy muerto –

Otra imagen comenzó a proyectarse en el suelo, esta vez mucho más grande que las anteriores, deteniendo la caminata del azabache. Ahora ilustraba el cementerio de la aldea, ahora mucho más grande. Los muros del cementerio habían sido derrumbados para expandir los jardines y espacios para enterrar a muchas de las personas que no sobrevivieron ni siquiera con el Jutsu de Sasuke.

En el escenario, en donde se encontraba una llama hecha de piedra, se encontraban Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, Oonoki, A y Mei. Todos ellos parados detrás de las tumbas.

De los dos ataúdes exhibidos había uno completamente decorado, lleno de flores, dibujos y regalos, además de tener la banda metálica clavada. Del otro lado, la otra tumba solo tenía un adorno de flores de Sakura (El árbol) y una banda metálica de Konoha con un rasguño en la parte metálica.

\- _Que funeral tan exagerado… con haberme enterrado en el cementerio de los Uchiha habría sido más que suficiente_ – Pensó Sasuke para después abrir sus ojos en señal de sorpresa al recordar algo - ¿Dos tumbas? Entonces, Naruto no… - Habló Sasuke en voz alta recargando su cabeza en su palma.

Kakashi dio unos pasos al frente para llamar la atención de todos aquellos que velaban a los difuntos.

Sasuke miro con seriedad esperando algunas palabras.

\- Konoha… - Kakashi comenzó – Hoy, nos reunimos para despedirnos de dos Shinobi – Kakashi se detuvo un momento – No, nos despedimos de dos amigos, de dos compañeros, de dos seres amados, que dieron sus últimos respiros esperando a que aprendiéramos a valorar el futuro – Kakashi se recargo en la tumba de Naruto – Las hojas de la aldea se tiñen de negro por esta perdida, todos nos vestimos de negro para llorarlos Naruto, Sasuke. Todos sus seres queridos se reunieron aquí para despedirlos, para darles las gracias por aquellos momentos que compartieron, por los lazos irrompibles que forjaron. Naruto, Sasuke, hoy por fin descansan de su largo viaje, de una vida llena de oscuridad y sufrimiento – Kakashi posa sus dos manos encima de las dos tumbas – Como su sensei solo puedo decirles que… Estoy orgulloso de ustedes – Kakashi sonrió con una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla izquierda.

\- _Así que este es el lado sentimental de Kakashi_ – Sasuke cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente. Unos segundos después, la voz de Sakura le llamo la atención.

\- Yo… - Comenzó la peli rosa – De todas las cosas que quisiera decirles a Naruto y Sasuke – Se limpio las lágrimas – Dedicare estas primeras palabras a todos aquellos que temían y rechazaban a Naruto – Los acianos y mayores de la aldea escucharon atentamente las palabras de la peli rosa – Todos aquellos que lo hicieron a un lado por miedo o por odio… mírense, están vivos gracias a aquel niño al que tanto odiaban – Sakura cerró su puño del enojo - Si no sienten la obligación de honrar su cometido no merecen la vida que tienen el día de hoy, porque… a pesar de todo el odio que recibió de parte de ustedes, el rechazo y el miedo… a pesar de todo el dolor que le hicieron pasar, siempre veló por nosotros aun cuando no nos debía nada, lo hizo hasta que ese camino lo mato – Sakura cerro fuertemente su puño en su pecho – Y Sasuke – Su voz se hizo débil hasta temblar y sus lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas de nuevo – No es alguien muy popular, y si lo es, es por las razones equivocadas. El mejor que nadie supo reconocer sus pecados e hizo lo que muy pocos tienen el valor de… esta aldea le arrebato todo, y así como ustedes lo odian por ser un Uchiha, el llego a odiarlos a ustedes por vivir a costa de la vida de su familia… si él fuera como ustedes creen que es, más de la mitad de ustedes estarían enterrados en este cementerio en vez de Sasuke y Naruto -

\- _Sakura…_ \- Pensó Sasuke al verla y escucharla defender su honor, un tanto imprudente con sus palabras, pero no decía más que la verdad.

Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, Ten Ten y Rock Lee, dieron un paso al frente para después dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas y hacer una reverencia. La reverencia fue imitada por la primera fila de gente, después por la segunda y así consecutivamente hasta que toda la gente incluida la que se encontraba en las calles velando, dedico una honorable reverencia. Los últimos fueron los Kage.

Hinata y Sakura extendieron un par de mantas, una con el emblema de los Uzumaki y la otra con el emblema de los Uchiha, ambas colocaron encima de los ataúdes las mantas para cobijarlos.

La imagen se desvaneció, una cantidad de voces hablando comenzaron a escucharse por todas partes, Sasuke no podía determinar de dónde, el vació tenía un eco impresionante. La primera voz fue la de él invocando el "Gedo Rinne", la técnica con la que cambio su vida por la de toda la gente fallecida. La segunda fue Sakura gritando entre llantos el nombre de Sasuke, consecutivamente se escuchó la voz de Hinata llorando y pronunciando el nombre de su amado, la siguiente fue de la aldea entera, llantos y gritos de dolor en su mayoría. La última voz, la voz de Naruto.

\- Sasuke… por fin, te estábamos esperando – Pronunció la voz de Naruto con un tono de serenidad absoluta.

Sasuke, agitado por escuchar tanto dolor se arrodilló y se cubrió los oídos para evitar escuchar los lamentos, ya que, de cierto modo, se sentía culpable por no haber defendido la aldea a tiempo. Cuando la voz de Naruto se escuchó, Sasuke logro tranquilizarse un poco.

\- ¿Me estaban esperando? – Sasuke habló en voz alta sin recibir respuesta alguna - ¿Qué significa esto? Deberías estar vivo –

\- Sasuke - Una voz familiar se escuchó detrás del Shinobi, una voz grave que podía asumirse que provenía de un anciano. Sasuke volteo rápidamente para identificar al dueño de esa voz.

\- ¿Ahora qué? – Sasuke frunció el ceño mirando retadoramente al anciano.

\- ¿Sabes porque estás aquí? – Preguntó Hagoromo.

\- Porque estoy muerto – Contestó el Uchiha.

\- No del todo, Sasuke – Dijó Hagoromo fastidiando aún más a Sasuke con sus respuestas incompletas.

\- ¿Entonces en donde estoy? - Sasuke no relajo su mirada.

\- Este lugar es a lo que los humanos llaman "Limbo". Un mundo espiritual cuya ubicación es exactamente entre la vida y la muerte, por lo tanto, puedes decir que no estás muerto ni vivo – Contestó secamente el Ootsutsuki.

\- ¿Lo que vi fue una simple ilusión? – Preguntó Sasuke preocupado.

\- El Limbo te permite en ocasiones ver a tus seres queridos… Contestando a tu pregunta, no fue una ilusión – Hagoromo apareció 9 esferas debajo de el en círculo.

\- Si no fue una ilusión ¿En dónde esta Naruto? – Pregunto Sasuke levantando un poco la voz.

Hagoromo miró a Sasuke seriamente. Con su báculo toco el piso negro del vacío generando una onda que se expandió. Alrededor de Sasuke y de Hagoromo un grupo de no más ni menos de 9 luces aparecieron, consecutivamente los 9 Bijuu caminaron de la oscuridad a la luz dejándose ver.

\- **Mocoso Uchiha… no me agradas, pero, gracias por liberarnos de ese Ootsutsuki** – Agradeció Kurama. Sasuke ignoró por completo al imponente Bijuu. Kurama miró con furia cómica a Sasuke.

\- Contesta – Sasuke no separo su mirada de Hagoromo, el Ootsutsuki sonrió levemente.

\- ¡Yo! Sasuke – Naruto apareció caminando de la oscuridad justo debajo de las 4 patas de Kurama.

\- No pareces molesto – Sasuke miró seriamente a Naruto – Quería esperar a que fallecieras y realizar la resurrección para que resucitaras junto con todos… Siento mucho no haber aguantado lo suficiente Naruto – Comentó el Uchiha con un tono algo triste en su voz.

\- No te preocupes… Vivir a cambio de la vida de mi mejor amigo y único hermano no es vida. Moriría mil veces yo antes de que tu perdieras tu vida – Dijo Naruto sentándose en el suelo mirando a la nada – Me preocupa Hinata –

\- Ella está bien Naruto, al igual que Sakura – Hagoromo comenzó su tan planeado discurso – Obito es capaz de regresar gracias a su Kamui, se comunicó con Kakashi y le habló de fondos monetarios sustanciosos de Akatsuki escondidos en la nación de Hierro, Hinata y Sakura pueden vivir de ellos si es lo que desean – Esto dejo a Sasuke y a Naruto un poco más tranquilos, no es que Hinata y Sakura no sean capaces de mantenerse solas, si no que con las misiones y con Naruto y Sasuke muertos, les preocupaba que algún incidente les fuera a ocurrir.

\- Solo espero que Hinata y Sakura puedan seguir con sus vidas – Comentó Naruto, Sasuke bajo su mirada en señal de tristeza y preocupación.

\- Ahora viene mi gran propuesta – Hagoromo tocó el suelo con su báculo, todo el escenario cambio. Ahora se encontraban en la cima de una montaña cubierta de pasto verde, el sol brillaba y al fondo podía notarse una gran ciudad – Puedo brindarles la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo -

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Naruto se levantó exaltado por las palabras de Hagoromo - ¡¿Es enserio abuelo sabio?! –

\- Cálmate… escucha todo lo que tiene que decir – Dijo Sasuke intentando apaciguar a su explosivo amigo.

\- Hn… Si Naruto, pero hay varias condiciones que tienen que cumplirse – La sonrisa de Naruto se borró por completo, Sasuke solo escuchaba atentamente las palabras del Rikudoo.

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamo Naruto sorprendido.

\- El mundo Shinobi ahora está a salvo, el ultimo miembro de los Ootsutsuki no apuntara a ese mundo si no están ustedes… los únicos con el poder que el tanto busca, mi poder y por ende el de mi madre – Contestó Hagoromo.

\- Entonces planeas llevarnos a otro mundo para llevar la batalla lejos de los Shinobi… - Planteó Sasuke.

\- No precisamente… ustedes no poseen más ese poder, al morir Momoshiki pude recuperar el poder por completo – Contesto el Rikudoo – Quiero que lleven balance a este nuevo mundo… después de todo, el Chakra fue creado para unir los corazones de la gente –

\- Tienes razón viejo sabio – Complemento Naruto rascándose la barbilla.

\- ¿Cómo planeas que llevemos el balance a este mundo? ¿Acaso también son capaces de usar Chakra? – Preguntó Sasuke.

\- En mis viajes astrales a ese mundo solo he escuchado de un poder al que llaman "Magia", y al igual que el mundo Shinobi, el mundo de la magia ha caído ante la avaricia de poder – Fue la respuesta del anciano.

\- Nos hiciste terminar una guerra para involucrarnos en otra… - Sasuke aumento su seriedad y su mirada serena como de costumbre.

\- Creo que no hay otra forma de verlo… Así que si – Dijó Hagoromo – Si las profecías no se equivocan, algo terrible está a punto de pasar en ese mundo y temo que el acontecimiento opacara incluso la cuarta guerra Shinobi – Lo último lo dijo con pesadez el viejo sabio.

\- ¿Pero porque quieres involucrarnos en los asuntos de otro mundo? – Preguntó el azabache.

\- No puedo dejar que un mundo tan bello, tan lleno de vida y bondad perezca cuando puedo hacer algo para salvarlo – Contestó el anciano – Y creo que la mejor manera para salvar a un mundo como ese es enseñando el camino correcto -

\- El camino del Ninshu ¿Verdad viejo sabio? – Hagoromo asintió ante las palabras de Naruto – ¡Yo me apunto! – Naruto dijo tajantemente – La gente no merece sufrir, no importa si no es mi mundo de procedencia, si soy capaz de hacer algo para salvar vidas inocentes lo hare sin dudarlo – Hagoromo sonrió levemente ante las palabras de Naruto – Sasuke… ¿Qué harás tú? –

\- Yo… - Sasuke titubeo ante la decisión de Naruto, más por su determinación al hablar sobre salvar vidas - ¿Por qué te interesan las vidas de esas personas? –

\- Simplemente no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras otras personas sufren sabiendo que puedo hacer algo – Naruto estiro su mano derecha – De alguna manera sé que sientes lo mismo que yo –

\- Ese no es asunto mío – Sasuke volteo su mirada, Naruto lo tomo de los hombros para agitarlo un poco.

\- ¿De verdad ignoraras a esta gente después de haber vivido lo que paso en el mundo Shinobi? – Dijo Naruto con un tono de voz un poco alto, Sasuke solo lo miro seriamente – Tsch… Viejo Sabio, yo iré –

\- Sabia que serias el primero en acceder Naruto – Hagoromo sonrió de lado esperando la respuesta de Sasuke.

\- ¿Por qué? No le debes nada a esa gente – Argumentó Sasuke.

\- No lo sé… simplemente, no puedo dejar esto así – Naruto levanto su puño enfrente de Sasuke elevando una enorme sonrisa – No seas amargado, de todas maneras, estamos muertos, morir una vez mas no sería nada para nosotros y que mejor manera de morir que ayudando a alguien ¿No crees? –

\- Baka… - Sasuke dio una diminuta sonrisa – No pensamos igual… pero sigues arrastrándome a tus estupideces – El Uchiha levanto su puño al igual que Naruto para después chocarlos.

\- ¡Yosh! Viejo Sabio cuando esté listo – Exclamo Naruto.

\- Espera. Al menos danos un poco más de información sobre este lugar, no podemos llegar sin saber nada de la cultura, religión e idioma – Inteligentemente Sasuke solicito.

\- Eso tampoco yo lo sé… - Hagoromo tomó su báculo, con la esquina del sol impacto con el oscuro suelo – Tendrán que averiguarlo ustedes… pero algo es seguro, hay gente extremadamente poderosa, por eso es por lo que revivirán con la capacidad de usar todo su Chakra y habilidades que tenían antes de morir –

\- ¿Y tú Chakra igual regresara a nosotros? – Pregunto Naruto.

\- Ese Chakra lo usare para darles vida y un cuerpo nuevo. La semilla de mi poder reside en ustedes, con el tiempo el desarrollo de mi Chakra les permitirá acceder al poder que alguna vez les otorgue, también existe la posibilidad que jamás sean capaces de usarlo – Hagoromo miró a Kurama.

\- _**Iré con Naruto, es algo torpe sin mi**_ – Hablo Kurama, Naruto puso cara de furia cómica mientras Kurama lo insultaba.

\- Irán todos, los acompañaran durante su estadía en ese mundo – Debajo de cada Bijuu apareció un sello, el mismo apareció en el abdomen de Naruto – Es hora –

El suelo debajo de Naruto y Sasuke comenzó a convertirse en agua dejando que ambos se hundieran lentamente. Mientras, los Bijuu desaparecieron en un aura blanca, al momento el abdomen de Naruto comenzó a arder y una luz amarilla con naranja surgió de surgió de su abdomen. El ojo izquierdo de Sasuke muto al Sharingan de tres aspas automáticamente, después mutó al Mangekyo y finalmente el patrón circular del Rinnegan se mostró en todo su esplendor en el ojo izquierdo.

 _ **TIME SKIP**_

Una fuerte brisa recorría los cuerpos de los dos Shinobi, era como si el viento soplara fuerte para tumbarlos sin éxito. Como si las gotas de lluvia cayeran al mismo ritmo y tiempo que ellos… Caer.

\- _¿Qué es esta brisa?_ – Pensó Sasuke abriendo los ojos - ¡Mierda! – Sasuke reacciono y tomó a Naruto del torso – **Susanoo** – susurro Sasuke. De su espalda salieron dos grandes alas que amortiguaron el impacto imitando la función de un paracaídas. Los dos Shinobi aterrizaron suavemente en el suelo, en ese momento Sasuke soltó a Naruto sin importar en donde cayera el rubio.

 _ **UNA VEZ EN TIERRA Y NARUTO RECOSTADO EN EL LODO**_

\- Aparecimos demasiado alto – Dijo Sasuke mirando el cielo después de dejar a Naruto en el suelo mojado.

\- ¡Baka! ¡¿Por qué me dejas en el lodo?! – Naruto despertó gracias al frio lodo que se formaba con la lluvia - ¡Aprende a ser más considerado! – Exclamó Naruto de forma cómica. Sasuke simplemente lo ignoro y comenzó a caminar.

\- Al parecer nos quitaron edad – Dijo Sasuke mirando su ropa.

Sasuke vestía tu típico pantalón negro hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas y sus botas estilo Shinobi que cubrían toda su pantorrilla. En la parte superior llevaba simplemente un camisón japonés negro de manga larga, lo único que mantenía cerrada su camisón era el cinturón rojo sangre que llevaba. En sus manos llevaba unos protectores Shinobi negros con el símbolo del clan Uchiha. Su antigua espada negra la tenía atorada en la parte trasera de su cintura. El cabello era completamente igual al que tenía a los 16 años en el mundo Shinobi.

\- De veras… - Naruto miro su ropa manchada.

Naruto, vestía la ropa que uso a los 17 años en el mundo Shinobi. Su conocida chaqueta negra con naranja en la parte del abdomen y su pantalón naranja, los únicos cambios notables fueron su cabello bastante más largo y su chaqueta abierta mostrando su playera de maya gris. Su cabello ya no se restringía con la banda Shinobi así que este estaba libre y le daba un aspecto más salvaje al Uzumaki.

La musculatura de ambos había aumentado un poco, en la ropa se les notaba. A Naruto en las piernas y en los hombros haciéndolo ver un poco más ancho. En Sasuke se notaba en sus piernas, hombros y pecho ya que sus pectorales estaban descubiertos gracias al camisón que llevaba.

\- Oe… Sasuke, sigues teniendo el Rinnegan – Naruto señaló.

\- Si… no podemos andar por ahí mostrando nuestros poderes, solo nos causara problemas – Sasuke tomo una venda de su bolsa de equipamiento para después tapar el Rinnegan – Mientras caíamos pude ver una ciudad cerca, intenta usar el modo ermitaño para ver si de casualidad puedes sentir a la gente de este mundo – Naruto acato la petición de su amigo.

\- Puedo… puedo sentir a una enorme cantidad de gente, su sensación es la misma que en el mundo Shinobi, pero hay algo… - Naruto con sus ojos cerrados comenzó a describir.

\- ¿Qué es? – Sasuke escuchó atentamente las palabras de Naruto.

De pronto, un grito se escuchó cerca de donde se encontraban los dos Shinobi. Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar, desapareciendo en un instante gracias al modo ermitaño. rápidamente recupero terreno y alcanzo a Naruto.

\- Hey, Teme. No podemos salir tan rápido solo por escuchar un grito – Dijo Sasuke – Aun necesitamos saber cómo funcionan las cosas aquí – Sasuke no obtuvo respuesta a su queja.

Naruto notoriamente furioso por la falta de consideración de su amigo, decidió ignorarlo. Pero en el fondo sabía que Sasuke tampoco quería ignorar aquel grito. Ninguno de los dos había perdido el porte de héroe.

 _ **DENTRO DEL BOSQUE, MIRAJANE Y LISSANA LUCHANDO CONTRA UNA BESTIA DE CLASE S**_

Elfman poseído por la magia " **Beast: soul** " atacá a sus dos hermanas. Mirajane acabó con una fractura en el brazo derecho despues de usar su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a su pequeña hermana Lissana. Las dos magas de magia " **Take Over** " se encontraban acorraladas y enfrentando a su propio hermano.

\- Elf niichan, soy yo Lissana – La joven de aproximadamente 15 años se plantó enfrente de la gran bestia.

\- ¡Lissana! ¡Aléjate de Elfman! – Grito Mirajane impotente al no poder si quiera levantarse para proteger más a su querida hermana.

\- ¿Qué tal un brazo Elf nichan? – Lissana abrió los brazos pidiendo un abrazo de su descontrolado hermano.

\- ¡LISSANA! – Mirajane grito con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver que su hermano menor levantaba su mano con todas las intenciones de golpear a Lissana. Lo inesperado ocurrió cuando una voz grave se escuchó.

\- **Susanoo** – Sasuke apareció a una velocidad increíble a un costado de Lissana cubriéndola con las costillas del Susanoo. La pequeña se sorprendió al ver el nivel de defensa de la técnica de su salvador ya que la defensa fue impactada de lleno por Elfman sin recibir un solo rasguño. Otro grito se escuchó seguido por una explosión.

\- **¡Rasengan!** – Gritó Naruto impactando en el estómago de la bestia con su **Rasengan** y mandando a volar varios metros a Elfman sin ningún esfuerzo.

Mirajane estaba impresionada, primero por la velocidad de aquellos dos individuos, segundo por la perfecta combinación de defensa y ataque, simplemente impecable el tiempo que ambos defensores habían tomado para recibir y contratacar a Elfman.

\- ¿Estas bien niña? – Preguntó Sasuke, mirándola a los ojos con su **Sharingan**. Lissana estaba completamente sorprendida, jamás había visto un poder ocular como el de su defensor.

\- Gra-Gracias – Agradeció un poco nerviosa Lissana al sentir el aura que emanaba aquel chico de ojos carmesí brillantes.

Mirajane, Lissana y Sasuke voltearon a ver a Naruto después de escucharlo gritar. La acción del Shinobi rubio dejo más que anonadadas a las dos Strauss.

\- Resististe un pequeño e inofensivo **Rasengan**. A ver si resistes eso – Naruto corrió a una gran velocidad contra la Elfman que solo tuvo tiempo de hacer un intento de golpearlo, fallo totalmente, Naruto esquivo con facilidad el puño de Elfman.

El golpe dio de lleno en el rostro de Elfman mandándolo a volar de nuevo hacia un muro de rocas que lo detuvo en seco, un pequeño temblor se sintió en la tierra.

\- Un… golpe – Mirajane no se la creía. Su hermano controlado completamente por la magia " **Beast: Soul** ", había sido derrotado con un solo golpe.

\- Oe, no respondiste a mi pregunta – Sasuke pico la cabeza de Lissana con su dedo índice - ¿Estas bien? – Repitió su pregunta.

\- Si, gracias – Lissana sonrió tiernamente. Sasuke respondió el gesto devolviendo una muy leve sonrisa.

\- Hey, ¿Se encuentran bien? – Naruto llego caminando como si nada y con sus manos descansando sobre su nuca.

\- _Terminaron con un enemigo de clase S como si fuera un simple mosquito… ¿Quiénes son estos tipos?_ – Pensó Mirajane seriamente – Si, gracias –

\- ¿Por qué las atacaba esa cosa? – Sasuke preguntó con su típico tono cortante.

\- En primera, es mi hermano. Su magia se descontrolo y fue poseído por una bestia de Clase S – Respondió Mirajane notoriamente enfadada por la manera en la que el Uchiha llamó a su hermano.

\- ¿A eso llamas Clase S? – Sasuke se burló un poco – Bueno… de todas maneras ¿Ustedes que hacían cerca de esa bestia de Clase S que poseyó a tu hermano? – Preguntó Sasuke, quería saber si podía obtener datos clave para comenzar a investigar sobre este mundo.

\- Soy una Maga de Clase S de Fairy Tail. Era mi trabajo eliminar a la bestia y por error traje a mis hermanos y los puse en peligro – Contestó la Strauss mayor.

\- Baka, antes de preguntar cosas así deberías presentarte – Hablo Naruto empujando al Uchiha – Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto –

\- Sasuke Uchiha… – Se presentó Sasuke mientras miraba a Naruto con enojo.

\- Mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss. Ella es mi hermana Lissana y el que acabas de vencer es mi hermano Elfman – Mirajane se presentó a ella y a sus hermanos con una sonrisa como respuesta al buen gesto de Naruto.

\- Dobe, es hora de irnos, tenemos cosas que hacer – Sasuke jalo del cuello de la sudadera a Naruto después de notar que su amigo no dejaba de ver los pechos de Mirajane.

\- ¡Oigan! – Mirajane gritó emocionada – ¡Visítenos algún día en Fairy Tail! –

\- ¡Lo haremos! ¡De veras! – Naruto contesto.

 _ **TIME SKIP: DESPUES DE VARIAS HORAS DE CAMINATA EN EL DENSO BOSQUE**_

Después de horas de caminata entre el denso bosque bajo la ligera lluvia, ambos Shinobi tuvieron la suerte de encontrar una cueva justo en la falda de una montaña en la que podrían refugiarse de la lluvia, encender una fogata, secar su ropa, comer algo y descansar cómodamente. Naruto salió a cazar algo de comer mientras Sasuke lanzaba fuego dentro de la cueva para evitarse problemas con animales además de haber alzado un pequeño muro de tierra para evitar intrusos.

Naruto solo fue capaz de traer unas simples valla, el rubio había espantado a la única posible presa.

\- Que sueño tengo – Naruto bostezo y estiro sus brazos.

\- Ni se te ocurra – Sasuke saco una libreta de un pergamino lleno de sellos – Tenemos que planear como le haremos para aprender la forma de vivir en este mundo – Como siempre, Sasuke queriéndose adelantar a las cosas – Mínimo sabemos que hablamos el mismo idioma -

\- ¿Y si mejor solamente pones en un Genjutsu a alguien que sepa mucho de este mundo y le sacas toda la información que necesitamos? – Dio su idea Naruto, bastante sabia como para el idiota que normalmente es.

\- Tsch – Sasuke cerro su puño de furia. No podia creer que Naruto tuviera una mejor idea que él, pero, en fin, tenía que tomarla en cuenta si querían aprender a vivir en ese mundo rápidamente – Hasta que te funciona el cerebro – Insultó Sasuke.

\- Todo resuelto – Naruto se dejó caer al suelo para poder descansar de una vez por todas, pero Sasuke volvió a irrumpir en su descanso.

\- Mañana conseguiré a alguien para sacar información y de ahí comenzare mi investigación. Tu usaras tus clones con transformación para investigar todo lo que puedan en periódicos y en bibliotecas – Dio su idea Sasuke.

\- Como quieras – Naruto ya estaba balbuceando, probablemente al día siguiente no recordaría nada de lo que dijo Sasuke.

\- Baka – Sasuke se rindió y se recostó en el suelo para caer dormido después de unos cuantos minutos.

 _ **TIME SKIP: MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**_

Ambos Shinobi se levantaron temprano en la mañana, Naruto salió a buscar agua y Sasuke se encargó de traer unos ratones de pradera para desayunar algo. Posteriormente Naruto y Sasuke partieron a la ciudad más cercana según las habilidades sensoriales de Naruto.

\- Oe… ¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí? – Sasuke, rascándose la cabeza preguntó.

\- Seguro – Contestó Naruto completamente concentrado con el modo ermitaño activado – Es una ciudad con bastante gente… y esta… justo enfrente de nosotros –

Ambos Shinobi subieron una pequeña colina, Naruto guiando el camino. Al llegar a la cima, ambos pudieron admirar el esplendor de una enorme ciudad junto a una pequeña bahía. Estaba rodeada por densos bosques, lo que les recordaba un poco a como solía ser Konoha antes de ser completamente arrasada por Momoshiki.

\- Te dije – Naruto dio una enorme sonrisa mientras el modo ermitaño desaparecía de a pocos.

\- ¿Recuerdas el plan de anoche? – Preguntó Sasuke suponiendo la respuesta de Naruto.

\- ¿Cuál plan? – Naruto se rasco la cabeza cómicamente.

\- Baka… - Sasuke hizo una "Face Palm" – Haz varios clones de sombra y ve a leer libros de historia y periódicos, yo interrogare gente y conseguiré un poco de ropa para poder cubrirnos mientras conseguimos algún tipo de ingreso –

\- Ah, buena idea – Naruto formo una cruz con sus dedos – **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** – Y 20 Naruto aparecieron alrededor de ambos Shinobi.

\- Nos vemos aquí mismo cuando el sol se oculte – Dijo Sasuke para después desaparecer en un destello de electricidad. Los clones de Naruto corrieron en todas direcciones hasta bajar la montaña y llegar a la ciudad.

 _ **CON NARUTO**_

Horas después de la partida de Naruto y Sasuke en busca de información sobre su nuevo hogar, Naruto encontró por fin una librería enorme. La librería tenía como nombre "Biblioteca de Magnolia".

\- Hn… así que así se llama este pueblo – Naruto y los clones transformados en personas al azar, entraron libremente a la biblioteca buscando en las secciones de historia, política, etc. Esto para tener un conocimiento completo de cómo se maneja ese nuevo mundo. La gente veía a Naruto de manera extraña, no solo por sus acompañantes extraños que leían como locos, si no por las extrañas marcas que tenía en sus mejillas.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Mi cerebro! – Exclamó Naruto. Un poco de humo salió de su cabeza de manera cómica.

\- He he – Una tierna risa se escuchó detrás del rubio.

\- ¿Uh? – Naruto volteo para encontrar a la dueña de aquella risilla.

\- No llevas ni 5 minutos leyendo ese libro y ya te estas quejando – La jovencita comenzó a reírse de nuevo. Esta era de baja estatura, delgada, con cabello azul alborotado además de que portaba unas gafas.

\- Oh… lo siento, no quería molestarla – Él rubio se disculpó apenado y rascándose la cabeza.

\- No jeje, lo estás haciendo bien, unas semanas más y terminaras ese libro de… ¿Historia de la magia? – La jovencita se ajustó los lentes para poder enfocar mejor – Así que te gusta la historia –

\- No… no es eso, solo quería conocer más sobre la historia de la magia, es algo interesante – Respondió Naruto intentando ocultar sus verdaderas razones, la verdad es que Naruto es un pésimo mentiroso.

\- Yo puedo asesorarte un poco, se algo sobre la historia de la magia y otros temas – Sonrió tiernamente la muchacha.

\- Oh… no – Naruto se rascó la cabeza por la pena – No te preocupes –

\- Bueno… suerte con tu laaargaaa lectura – La chica de cabello azul se dio la vuelta esperando a que Naruto le dijera algo.

\- ¡Espera! – Gritó Naruto para evitar que se fuera, todos los clones de Naruto desaparecieron en ese momento sin que nadie en la biblioteca se diera cuenta.

\- ¡Bueno! – La chica se sentó rápidamente en el sillón junto a Naruto – Mi nombre es Levi McGarden, un gusto conocerte… - Se presentó Levi, amable como siempre.

\- Oh, mucho gusto Levi, el mío es Naruto Uzumaki – Se presentó Naruto, hasta le dio la mano por cortesía.

\- Naruto… ¿De dónde vienes? Tienes un acento chistoso – En ese momento, la sangre de Naruto se le regreso los pies poniéndolo aún más nervioso ya que no sabía que contestar, no conocía ningún lugar lejano ni cercano.

\- Ahh… ¿Por qué no mejor comenzamos para puedas terminar de contarme todo sobre historia? – Propuso Naruto para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, por suerte tuvo éxito.

\- Ah… si, comenzaremos con los antiguos magos… -

 _ **CON SASUKE**_

El Uchiha, tan rápido como se separó de Naruto, encontró a su primera víctima. Había estado caminando por las calles buscando alguna persona que le pareciera interesante, alguien que parezca culto o culta. Fue allí en a lo lejos encontró a un pequeño anciano caminando por las calles centrales de la ciudad. El anciano carecía de cabello en la parte superior de su cabeza, únicamente a los costados y en la parte de atrás tenía cabello, además de lucir un bigote blanco. Lo que le llamo la atención a Sasuke fue su túnica, una de color blanco con bordes de pelaje de animal, en la parte de la espalda llevaba un símbolo azul con una cruz.

\- _Te tengo…_ \- Sasuke lo localizo y comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente hasta que… - Mierda – El Uchiha se detuvo al ver que el anciano iba acompañado de un muchacho de cabellara rosa, un pelirroja con una armadura y un chico azabache en calzones.

\- ¡Natsu! ¡Vuelve aquí! – Grito el anciano al joven de cabellera rosa.

\- No se preocupe Abuelo, regresare en un rato, Lissana y Mirajane van a llegar pronto y tengo que recibirlas – Dijo Natsu con emoción.

El anciano enano sintió una rara sensación, volteo a todos lados para buscar lo que era, pero no encontró absolutamente nada.

\- Maestro, Gray y yo iremos a la tienda de armaduras y de ropa, Gray necesita ropa y yo planeo comprar una nueva armadura – Dijo Erza, sería como de costumbre.

\- Adelante, no se demoren mucho – Contesto Makarov con una sonrisa.

\- _Yosh, ahora solo tengo que tomarlo por sorpresa_ – Pensó Sasuke - _Pero ¿cómo?..._ – El Uchiha observo unos momentos más. Noto que el anciano se paraba a ver a cada mujer voluminosa que se encontraba. La respuesta era más que obvia para Sasuke.

\- **Oiroke no Jutsu** – Susurro Sasuke convirtiéndose en una hermosa y voluminosa dama de cabellos negros. Provocativa para cualquiera.

\- Hola señorita… / ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estás? .../ Hola, buena tarde – Decía Makarov a todas las mujeres bellas que cruzaban su camino, algunas que lo conocían le respondían "Buenas tardes Makarov dono".

En el camino del pequeño y pervertido anciano, se cruzó una bella dama de curvas perfectas y con cabello negro. El anciano se detuvo, sus mejillas se enrojecieron al igual que su nariz y orejas, sus ojos se agrandaron por la impresión y sus viejas hormonas se alocaban.

\- Hola señor, soy nueva en la ciudad y busco un lugar donde pasar la noche – Dijo el Uchiha transformado en mujer intentando atraer a Makarov.

\- Por… por supuesto bella dama, hay un espacio en mi cam… - Makarov no pudo terminar su frase seductora, el sonido grueso de la voz de un hombre se escuchó y de pronto todo se convirtió en oscuridad para Makarov.

\- **Sharingan** – Susurro Sasuke activando su Doujutsu e interrumpiendo las sucias palabras de Makarov – _Que asco_ – Pensó Sasuke.

\- Ahora me dirás todo lo que quiero saber – Ordenó Sasuke, Makarov asintió hipnotizado – Cuéntame sobre este mundo – Y comenzó la interrogación.

 _ **TIME SKIP: CUATRO HORAS DESPUES**_

Sasuke había llevado a Makarov a un callejón para poder hablar más a gusto, el anciano revelo toda la información que el Uchiha pidió sin resistencia alguna.

\- **Kai** – Sasuke subió a una azotea para después formar un sello manual y liberar al anciano del Genjutsu – Interrogación… exitosa, solo falta ir por la ropa que le prometí a Naruto –

Después de lo sucedido, Sasuke corrió hacia la tienda de ropa más cercana. La encontró justo en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de donde sometió a Makarov con el poder de sus ojos. La tienda era enorme, tenía cientos y cientos de estantes con ropa de todo tipo, sinceramente el Uchiha jamás había visto una tienda de esa magnitud, lo más grande que vio fue el mercado negro del país del fuego, pero solo eran un conjunto de tiendas.

\- _Increíble…_ \- Pensó Sasuke mientras se mantenía parado en la puerta de entrada. Una de las asistentes se le acerco con los ojos hechos corazón al verlo.

\- Oe, ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo de ropa? Quizá pueda ayudarte a probarte algo – Dijo la asistente recargada en su estante con el rostro de una colegiala enamorada.

\- No es necesario, gracias – Sasuke miro con cierta rareza a la asistente para luego mandarla a volar como a todas. Los corazones cómicos en los ojos de la asistente se rompieron y comenzó a llorar cómicamente.

Así, Sasuke comenzó a vagar, confuso e indeciso por todos los pasillos del área de varones, aparentemente nada llamaba su atención, al contrario, todas las damas que acompañaban a sus hijos, esposos, novios, etc. Se veían completamente distraídas cada que el Uchiha pasaban por donde ellas se encontraban.

\- _Me rindo_ – Pensó Sasuke recargándose por completo cansado en uno de los pilares que sostenían el techo de la construcción – _Ni modo Naruto, solo llevare un par de túnicas para el frio_ –

\- Caballero… - Llego otra de las asistentes del local – ¿Necesita algo del área de ropa interior para caballero? Puedo ayudarle a encontrar lo que sea – Hablo seductoramente.

\- Necesito dos túnicas, ¿Puede mostrarme cuales tiene? – Pidió cortes el Uchiha. La asistente asintió emocionada, mientras la anterior asistente estaba llorando en el fondo al ver que Sasuke le hizo caso a su compañera.

\- Estas son las que tenemos en existencia, todas son de la mejor tela y son bastante resistentes a climas extremos, las compran generalmente viajeros – La asistenta presento las túnicas.

\- Los dos cafés de la izquierda por favor – La asistenta se las dio con amabilidad a Sasuke.

\- Oye disculpa, por ahora no tengo con que pagar… habrá la posibilidad de que me pueda fiar las túnicas, en algún momento volveré a pagarlas – Dijo Sasuke tratando de hacer su tono de voz lo más amigable posible además de regalarle una sonrisa falsa a la asistente.

\- ¿Qué? – Sasuke estaba a punto de lanzar un Genjutsu para salirse con la suya – ¡Pero claro que sí! Solo si vuelve solo a pagarlas conmigo… - Dijo con cara de perversión la asistente.

\- Esta bien… - Sasuke dio media vuelta para retirarse – Entonces… la veo después – Totalmente verdad… en algún momento de seguro le pagaría las túnicas, nada más. Después de las palabras del Uchiha, la asistenta se quedó completamente hipnotizada por el encanto falso y no intencional de Sasuke.

Sasuke salió sin problemas de la tienda de ropa, incluso pasó a ponerse la túnica. Era una túnica café igual a las que usaban en Konoha cuando iban a misiones a lugares fríos, el único detalle era que estas túnicas eran café oscuro y tenían un gorro. Sasuke solo abotono el botón de la parte superior dejando los demás sueltos. Pero el Shinobi azabache no se dio cuenta de un trio de magos siguiéndole los pasos.

El Uchiha se dirigió directamente al punto de reencuentro con Naruto, solamente habían desayunado y el día ya estaba pasando a ser noche, tenían que buscar un lugar para descansar, comer y compartir la información adquirida por ambos. Hasta que un pequeño incidente ocurrió.

En ese momento Sasuke caminaba junto al rio que atravesaba Magnolia, el Uchiha admiraba todas las luces en la pequeña calle que recorría y el reflejo de ellas en el agua, era algo fascinante que solamente veía en los festivales en los pequeños pueblos en los que se hospedaba en sus viajes de redención. Su calma no duro mucho… Primero escucho es sonido del hielo cuando se quebranta, después vio como el suelo debajo de él se congelaba rápidamente y como sus pies quedaban atrapados en el hielo, lo segundo que escucho fue la voz de una mujer gritar…

\- **¡Kansou: Rengoku no Yoroi!** (Reequipar: Armadura del purgatorio) – Erza corrió a gran velocidad en contra del Uchiha atrapado, mientras sacaba el arma característica de esa armadura - **¡Maza del Purgatorio!** –

\- _¡Mierda!_ – Pensó Sasuke – **Chidori Nagashi** – El suelo comenzó a infestarse de rayos blancos rompiendo el hielo que restringía a Sasuke, de cualquier manera, era muy tarde como para que el Uchiha pudiera hacer algo para esquivar el mazo de la pelirroja. El Uchiha desenvaino poco más de la mitad de su "Kusanagi" que puso entre la maza y su cuerpo. El impacto se escuchó por toda la avenida, chispas salieron del impacto de ambas armas además de que Sasuke salió disparado hacia el rio.

\- Eso te mereces por ladrón – Dijo Erza bajando su guardia.

\- Oe, Erza ¿Crees que eso fue suficiente como para terminar con ese tipo? – Preguntó Gray.

\- Esta es mi armadura más fuerte hasta ahora, no había tenido la oportunidad de probarla hasta hoy… no creo que salga del agua – Contestó Erza sumamente confiada.

\- Aja… - Natsu señalo el rio – No quiero llevarte la contraria Erza, pero ese tipo no parece tener un solo rasguño –

\- ¿Uh? – Erza no tuvo tiempo suficiente para siquiera voltear a ver el rio.

\- ¡Erza! – Gritó Natsu al ver a su compañera amenazada. Sasuke en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había aparecido a las espaldas de la pelirroja, y con su " **Kusanagi** " rosando el delgado cuello de la maga.

\- _¿Pero qué?... no parpadee ni una sola vez y él ya tenía su espada en mi cuello_ – Pensó asombrada la pelirroja - ¿Quién eres? –

\- Lo único que importa ahora es ¿Por qué me atacaste? – Impuso el Uchiha – Si intentas algo niño rosa, le corto el cuello – Amenazó Sasuke al ver que Natsu se preparaba para pelear, Gray solo estaba completamente congelado.

\- Te vimos robar ropa en la tienda – Contestó Erza, seria e imponente como siempre.

\- Con que eso era… - Sasuke removió su espada – Váyanse a jugar a otro lado, no metan la nariz en donde no les incumbe – Sasuke no quería revelar la vergonzosa verdad, no quería decirles que tuvo que "Coquetear" con la asistente para que le fiara la ropa.

\- ¡OE! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Erza?! – Dijo Natsu siendo completamente ignorado.

\- ¡No por dejarme vivir dejas de ser un ladrón! – Erza cambio rápidamente de armadura a la armadura de velocidad, creyendo que así, podría luchar más fácil contra el azabache.

Sasuke desenvaino de nuevo su "Kusanagi" para defenderse de nuevo. Las pequeñas espadas de Erza impactaron y provocaron chispas contra la espada de Sasuke.

\- Te llevaremos con las autoridades, eso mereces por robar – Erza desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apareciendo a las espaldas de Sasuke.

\- Muy lento… - Sasuke guardo su espada para tener sus dos manos libres. Ya libres ambas manos, Sasuke con pequeños empujones en las muñecas de Erza, desvió la trayectoria de sus espadas dejándola desequilibrada – Ya casi es hora… -

\- ¡Natsu! ¡Gray! – Gritó la pelirroja. Ambos magos corrieron a máxima velocidad contra el Uchiha. Natsu lanzando diversas bolas de fuego y gray invocando estacas en el suelo para distraer a Sasuke.

\- **Katon…** \- Sasuke salto y realizo una secuencia de sellos a gran velocidad – **Goukakyu no Jutsu** – Una bola de fuego de un tamaño considerable salió de los labios del Uchiha dirigiéndose a una velocidad increíble hacia los 3 magos. La bola de fuego tenía alrededor de 3 metros de radio.

\- ¡Déjenmelo a mí! – Gritó Natsu babeando por completo al ver tanto fuego - ¡Tengo hambre! – Y el chico de cabellera rosa comenzó a devorar el fuego, la bola dejo de existir en cuestión de segundos.

\- _¿Se comió el fuego?..._ – Sasuke cayó ligeramente en el suelo – _Creo que no queda de otra_ – El Uchiha suspiro del cansancio.

\- ¡AGHH! – Gray se abalanzó en contra del Uchiha con sus brazos cubiertos en hielo para aumentar el daño de sus golpes.

Sasuke elegantemente al igual que ágilmente, esquivo algunos golpes del mago de hielo para después golpear áreas como el abdomen, costillas y rostro.

\- ¡Natsu, ayudemos a Gray! – Erza y Natsu se unieron a la pelea.

\- **Sharingan** – El ojo derecho de Sasuke muto al " **Sharingan** " de tres aspas. Los movimientos se hicieron lentos desde el punto de vista de Sasuke.

\- _¿Qué es eso?_ – Se pregunto Erza al ver por primera vez el – ¿Dijo **Sharingan**? -

Sasuke, de nuevo con su excelentemente pulido Taijutsu, esquivo cada golpe y técnica mágica que le fue lanzada, además de devolver golpes macizos a los dos magos, a Erza solo la esquivaba y de vez en cuando desviaba los golpes de Natsu y Gray para que le dieran a Erza. Así se mantuvieron durante un par de minutos… más o menos.

\- Impresionante… - Dijo Erza jadeando del cansancio – Así que ese ojo tuyo te ayuda a leer nuestros movimientos –

\- Hn… - Sasuke sonrió analizando un poco a la peli roja – _Es mas inteligente de lo que creí_ -

\- ¡Yo aún puedo seguir! – Natsu encendió sus puños en el fuego de su padre - ¡Estoy encendido! – El chico de cabellera rosada se abalanzo una vez más en contra del Uchiha, Gray le siguió la corriente a Natsu.

\- Oe, no tengo todo su tiempo – Dijo Sasuke al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para darles la última paliza.

\- _¿Quién es este tipo?_ – Se preguntó Erza – _Su combate cuerpo a cuerpo es… impecable, jamás había visto a alguien moverse tan rápido como Laxus sin tener que usar magia de rayo, no importa si su ojo lo ayuda a leer nuestros movimientos, no debería poder contrarrestarlos al mismo tiempo y a esa velocidad_ -

\- **Karyuu no/ Ice Make…** \- Ambos magos se prepararon para lanzar una técnica combinada a Sasuke.

El Uchiha muto de nuevo su ojo, las aspas del ojo derecho de Sasuke comenzaron a girar agresivamente, instantes después, el ojo cambio por completo su patrón. El " **Mangekyo Sharingan** ".

\- **Tsukuyomi** – El ojo de Sasuke se abrió involuntariamente, el extraño patrón giro un poco y las partes rojas tomaron un tono carmesí brillante. Ambos magos se detuvieron antes de lanzar sus respectivas técnicas, los dos habían cometido un grave error al ver a los ojos a su oponente a la hora de atacarlo.

\- ¿Natsu, Gray? – Habló Erza al ver a sus dos compañeros completamente paralizados.

\- Descuida… despertarán mañana, si eres amiga de ellos cuídalos, existe la posibilidad de que sus mentes colapsen antes de que despierten, en caso de que colapsen jamás volverán a abrir los ojos – Advirtió el Uchiha dándose media vuelta para retirarse.

\- ¡Espera! – Erza se adelantó con Natsu y Gray - ¿Qué es lo que les hiciste? –

\- Creo que puedes llamarlo hipnotización, use el nivel más básico de esa técnica, pero no tomes riesgos, cuídalos hasta que despierten – Después de esto, Sasuke comenzó su caminata.

\- ¿Quién eres, mago? – Pregunto Erza un tanto shockeada al ser vencida con tanta facilidad.

\- Adios… - Sasuke elevo su mano derecha y la agito lentamente en el aire como símbolo de despedida.

\- _¿Cómo pudo? Jugó con nosotros como si fuéramos simples niños cuando él no es mayor que yo –_ Se preguntó Erza – Tsch – Chisco los dientes de frustración e impotencia.

 _ **EN EL PUNTO DE REUNION DE NARUTO Y SASUKE**_

\- ¡Oe! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Llevo un buen rato esperándote baka – Habló Naruto mientras guisaba unos pescados en la fogata.

\- Surgieron unos… problemas – Contestó Sasuke para después lanzarle su túnica a Naruto – Toma, para que te cubras del frio.

\- Baka – Insultó Naruto.

\- Dobe – Sasuke regreso el insulto.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué descubriste? – Preguntó Naruto.

\- Muchas cosas… En primera, este mundo se llama Earth Land, la ciudad en la que estábamos se llama Magnolia, es una de muchas ciudades grandes en este país. La única energía que predomina es la magia, pero solo el 10% de la población mundial es capaz de usarla con liberta, ósea que ellos conservan magia en sus cuerpos, el resto usa objetos encantados y pócimas. Los magos se agrupan en algo que llaman "Gremios mágicos", ahí los magos toman misiones especiales y reciben dinero por ello, hay cientos de gremios mágicos en el continente, pero los más conocidos serian: Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heels, Quatro Cerberus y como ultimo Phantom Lord. Tambien hay gremios oscuros, pero no hablare de ellos hasta después. Lo más conveniente para nosotros ahora mismo es probar en los gremios más reconocidos, nos pagaran y demás. También podemos intentar trabajar para el consejo mágico, ellos son como el gobierno de los gremios – Terminó Sasuke.

\- Wow… - Naruto se preparó para dar su explicación – La historia de la magia siento que está incompleta, no cuentan ningún origen, todo lo empiezan con los primeros magos que eran considerados científicos y profesores en los tiempos antiguos. Se dice que, en esos tiempos, criaturas como los dragones reinaban el mundo, pero la magia evoluciono y los humanos ganaron la guerra… Es lo más resumido que puedo explicarlo. También hay un tal mago oscuro llamado Zeref, dicen que él es el causante de todas las catástrofes de la historia de la magia y se rumora que aún vive –

\- Entonces… ¿Qué haremos? – Sasuke tomo su pescado para darle la primera mordida.

\- Puesh no podemosh vivir shin dinero ashí que tendremosh que bushcar uno de es eshosh gremiosh – Habló e rubio con la boca completamente llena de comida.

\- Creo que lo más prudente que podemos hacer es comenzar con los más débiles de los que enliste – Sasuke saco su espada con estilo dándole un giro haciéndolo ver profesional para dibujar un croquis con los gremios – Mermaid Heels esta descontado, es un gremio que acepta únicamente mujeres. Nuestra mejor oportunidad es Lamia Scale –

\- ¿Y Fairy Tail? –

\- Ese es el más fuerte actualmente, necesitamos acoplarnos a la vida en este mundo antes de comenzar con las ligas mayores, de paso entrenaremos juntos para aumentar nuestro poder en combate – Contestó el Uchiha.

\- Hn… - Naruto levanto su pescado en forma de celebración - ¡Lamia Scale! ¡Prepárate porque aquí voy! – Sasuke solo sonrió de lado por el entusiasmo que Naruto le ponía a todo lo que hacía.

\- Entonces este es un nuevo comienzo… - Susurro el Uchiha para sí mismo mientras miraba las estrellas.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
